Your menacing smile
by Teapot-sama
Summary: Ghirahim finally succeeds in capturing Link, keeping him prisoner in the barren, hot lands of Eldin Volcano in order to pry the information of the maiden's whereabouts from the hero's lips. What will Link do when in the clutches of the sadistic demon lord who's all too eager to torment him to get what he desires? GhiraLink torturefic
1. Chapter 1: That beautiful blue sky

**This is my first fan fiction! So I hope it will be ok :D it might have some (I hope there's not alot of them) grammatic errors or something, English is my second language, so it's not perfect but I'll try to improve! I'm planning to make this into a torture fic, hopefully ^^ This is a Zelda - Skyward Sword fanfic and there will probably be yaoi/shounen ai boy x boy... yeah, you get it. rated M because I don't trust myself XD later chapters might be M at least  
><strong>

**The pairing will be Ghirahim x Link (I love them both so much!) but I'm planning to take it slow with that and focus more on the story first (and torture? I hope I will do ok with it) **

**This story is set when Link is about to collect the fire dragons part of the song he has to learn: The song of the hero, but everything doesn't go like he had planned when arriving at Eldin Volcano, and a certain Demon Lord is definitely not making it any easier for him. **

**I don't own the characters (sadly) Zelda belongs to Nintendo! (so I do not own anything, but I wrote the story)**

**I hope this will be an enjoyable story for those who read it, I am certainly having fun writing it ;) please leave a review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Your menacing smile: ch 1<strong>

I soared through the clear and open blue sky on my loftwing, the wind managing to ruffle his crimson feathers slightly. We were flying at a terrifying speed and I had to hold on to my hat with one hand to prevent it from falling of my head. Imagine the hero of time, delaying his mission to find Zelda, his long lost childhood friend to go on a side quest to search for his missing hat instead. I couldn't help but let out a short giggle at the thought of Fi adding my green hat as a dowsing target before I set my mind on my real task once again.

Leaning forward I quickened our pace, eager to reach our destination. I had just collected one of the three parts needed to learn the song of the hero which hadn't been a simple task. Faron hadn't exactly gone easy on me as she took her role as a guardian of her part _very_ seriously. Let's say I'm not that keen on swimming again for a long period of time. I won't have to worry about that at the place I'm headed to though, as there would probably not be any existing water to swim in.

It didn't take long before we arrived at our goal and we slowed down a bit. The clouds were thinner here, forming a gaping hole in the field of white that revealed the landscape of mountains and lava underneath us. The master sword suddenly started to glow and short after that Fi came out of it, her expression blank and betrayed no emotion. She floated beside me for a moment before speaking in her robotic yet soothing voice.

"Master Link, we have arrived at Eldin Volcano. According to my analysis there is a 75% probability that one of the three dragon guardians reside here." I gave her a short nod and she went back into the sword again.

I patted my loftwing tenderly on his head, earning a happy squawk from him in return. That was our way of saying goodbye to each other, a routine we have had from years back. Besides, we don't know when we will see each other again, it could be days depending on how hard his new commision will be. It's only proper to at least say goodbye to each other each departure. Stroking his feathers one last time I then jumped off of him and dived toward the lands below.

I could already feel the radiating heat from the volcano, hot air hitting my face as I fell through the sky. The last time I was here I had been shocked by the hot climate as I was used to the cool and breezy temperature of my own home. _But wasn't it a bit hotter here than usual?_ Sensing that something was wrong I quickly drew out my sailcloth to reduce my falling speed and then scanned through the area franticly. I didn't have time to look for long as a big blast was heard behind me. It was the volcano that had suddenly erupted, welling up even more heat than usual to the already hot and dry landscape. Even though the sailcloth had slowed down the falling process strong winds grabbed at my sailcloth, disrupting its course. I started to panic and tried to regain control of it again when all of a sudden a powerful gust of wind flew towards me, successfully knocking me out of balance and I was roughly flung away in the air. I hit hard against a cliff wall, a sickening crunch emitting from my body. The sound didn't reach my ears though as the impact had knocked out all the air from my lounges, making me cry out in pain. My now lifeless body plummeted toward the ground. The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was the menacing red sky, clouded with the thick, black smoke that welled out from the volcano. The clear blue sky was long gone.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the first chapter! I hope you are enjoying it so far ;D I'm done with the second chapter too (I'm evil, not showing it yet) but it just needs some editing. I will hopefully upload it tomorrow. oh and I noticed there are already some torture fics here set in Eldin Volcano O.O and with torture, but I hope I will have some original ideas, have some in mind already ;D can't wait! and please tell me if you like it, because if no one does, well... then it's not fun to write, but I hope you readers do like it though!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2: An unexpected visitor

**And chapter 2 is done! My first chapter was _very_** **short, but this chapter is twice as long so I hope it will be ok for you ;) and "When Boredom Takes Over", thank you for your review! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Your menacing smile: ch 2<strong>

* * *

><p>I groaned tiredly as I woke up, feeling my head spin as I shifted slightly. At first I was confused over why I had fallen asleep in the first place when I recalled what had previously happened on my unfortunate trip down to Eldin Volvano.<p>

I sat up, my whole body aching from the rough landing. The volcano's sudden outburst had caught me off guard, which had led me to a rather nasty fall. I looked around anticipating lava and large mountains, but there was no such thing here. I wasn't even _outside_. Steel bars lined up before me, trapping me into a small cell.

Alarmed by the sudden change of location I hastily got up on my feet, only to wince in pain as the movement made my left arm shift. It hang lifelessly at my side, not allowing me to move it as the pain was to strong. By the looks of it I must have broken it in the fall. My underarm was twisted in an unnatural way sending bolts of pain through my shoulder all the way down to my fingertips. Trying to ignore my throbbing arm I took a deep breath, attempting to calm myself down while analyzing the situation. Outside the cage stood a red bokoblin, his ugly features showing a tired and weary look. It seems like he was assigned to guard me, in case I would try to escape. _They know me to well._

I was surprised when the bokoblin all of a sudden took off, leaving me completely alone in the room. Was the enemy so stupid as to leave me unguarded? They hadn't bothered to chain me either, probably thinking it would be impossible for me to escape. What they _had_ done though was taking all of my items, which indeed would make it much more difficult to flee. I didn't contemplate on this matter to long but took the bokoblin's departure as a chance to look through the cell more properly. Grasping the metal bars with my right hand I shook them a bit, hoping to budge them or find a weak spot. I groaned in frustration at this failed attempt, the cage I was trapped in seeming to be awfully well built. I turned around, intending to find another way out when I heard a low giggle behind me, its cruel nature sending shivers down my spine.

* * *

><p>Shocked by this I hastily turned around to face the owner of the voice. Someone now stood in the dark corner of the room, the poor light making me unable to see the appearance of the visitor. An unsettling laugh was heard again, this time making me sure who it was. I gritted my teeth as I recognized the voice, having heard that chilling laughter to many times before. The creature stepped out of the dark, an amused smirk formed on his white lips.<p>

"Well, well… look who we have here, if it isn't my favorite sky child paying me a visit in my own humble residence. Oh, I am honored you could spare some of your time to come and see me." His sadistic eyes pierced into me at the last sentence and I growled at him in anger. The white clad demon ignored this and walked toward me, stopping when he was only inches apart from me.

"I hope my minions have not been to rough on you" he said with an almost friendly smile as he traced his fingertips on my broken arm through the metal bars.

"They simply have no manners." At this he grabbed my arm _hard_, earning a pained hiss from me. I pushed him away from me with my other arm and stumbled back in the cell, wanting to increase the space between us. He licked his lips at my reaction, making me turn away in disgust. I forced myself to look back again to meet Ghirahim with a furious glare, but he was nowhere to be seen. I looked around frantically as I could still feel his menacing presence in the room, meaning that he had only teleported somewhere else, probably enjoying my nervous behavior from a safe distance. I could feel my body stiffen and I let out a gasp as I felt gloved fingers wrap around my throat from behind me. His voice low and seductive as he put his mouth beside my ear;

"I must not forget to give my dear guest a _warm welcome_. Hm?" Before I had time to react I was roughly thrown into the nearest wall, his hand still on my neck. I let out a pained cry; the impact had been so hard I could taste blood in my mouth. Not waiting for me to recover he tightened his grip on my throat as he leaned closer. As my air was cut short I desperately tried to pry of his fingers from my neck with my healthy arm while kicking wildly at him with my legs. As I now was on eye-level with the taller man my feet didn't make any contact with the ground, the only thing holding me up was his hand which kept its strong grip on me. He just waited like that, amusement in his eyes as he saw my resistance weakening with every second. Just when my vision started to blur from the lack of oxygen he released me and I fell harshly to the ground. He crouched down before me, waiting for me to catch my breath. When I had gathered enough strength I gave him a hateful glare, my breath still ragged as I scowled at him. This only seemed to entertain him as he chuckled at my obvious anger directed toward him.

"Now when we have got the greetings out of the way… Let's get serious now, shall we?" His former cheerful manner was now gone, his voice sounding colder by each word.

"As you most certainly know the maiden's whereabouts are still unknown to me. I have sent my minions in search for this second gate of time. Even _I_ have been forced to participate in the searching." His tone now having changed to one that was miserable, he had the back of his hand resting against his forehead in a dramatic pose. I frowned at his constant mood swings, but he didn't seem to notice but continued to tell his tale of woe.

"We have been seeking for days now and I can't really say that we have been successful in that matter. If so, I would have resurrected my master already. And here you are…" he gently caressed the side of my face before violently grabbing my chin, tilting my head up so I could meet his furious gaze

"…Deliberately concealing all the answers I seek… Despite that you know the location of the gate. Do you know what dilemma you have been putting me through? What cruelty?" I could hear hints of irritation in his voice, his anger only getting more fueled the more he spoke. It seems like he was expecting an answer from me but the only answer I gave him was ripping his hand of my face and trying to kick him away from me. He gracefully evaded what would have been a hard kick in his stomach by quickly jumping back. Now standing up he looked down at me with sinister eyes. This time I could clearly hear his contempt for me, malice coating every word.

"I _will_ have the answer that I want to hear from you, _hero_. Even if I will have to force it out from your cold _dying_ lips." I held my breath as he took a step closer to me.

* * *

><p><strong>And so, I shall write chapter 3 next!<strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter :D I think that the next one will have a bit more action**


	3. Chapter 3: The one to blame

**Thank you guys for your lovely reviews! They are greatly appreciated and are really motivating too :D makes it more fun to write, and I'm glad you like my story so far. I apologize in advance for grammar errors D:**

**Enjoy reading!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Your menacing smile: ch 3<strong>

* * *

><p>I quickly rose up to my feet, not wanting to sit there defenseless as he strode toward me with a menacing aura. Trying to look as intimidating as I could I returned his scornful glare and hunched my back slightly in a threatening demeanor. My whole body was screaming in pain from all the abuse it had suffered, making it unpleasant to even stand up.<p>

I knew I was at a serious disadvantage, being wounded before the battle had even begun, one of my arms being in an useless condition already. All of my weapons had been taken from me too, leaving me with nothing to defend myself with. That didn't stop me though. There was no way I would give up without a fight, no matter how grim my chances appeared.

When he was close enough to me I mustered all of my strength into my right fist and let out a roar as I swung it toward his face. He evaded it, barely dodging my fist. But I had anticipated that. I quickly spun around, aiming a kick toward his crouched form. Right before my foot could make contact with his head, he disappeared into a flurry of diamonds, my kick hitting nothing but thin air. I growled, growing more and more annoyed with his ability to teleport.

I caught a movement in the corner of my eye and twirled around, trying to kick him again. To my fear he easily caught my leg in his right hand. He held a firm grip on my ankle, making me unable to move. I desperately tried to shake my leg free from his hold, knowing I was very vulnerable now and left wide-open for any attack. He scoffed at my futile attempt and then swung my leg up high in the air, making me lose my balance. I yelled in surprise as I fell to the ground, hitting my head hard on the stone floor.

The vital blow to my head made me see stars and I felt something warm and wet slide down the back of my head. My vision began to blur and I could feel myself starting to pass out, my body desperately wanting its rest. I was forcefully snapped back to reality again when I felt a sharp pain in my leg. When I looked up I was met with a furious-looking Ghirahim, baring his teeth at me. He clearly didn't approve of me drifting off to sleep yet. He still held my leg up high in the air; his other hand on my thigh. His fingers dug deep into my skin, sending jabs of pain through my leg as a reminder he was still there.

"You're awfully fond of kicking me, aren't you?" He twisted my leg slightly and I groaned out in pain. I tried to break free from his grip again, but was forced to lie still when he added more pressure to my limb. My whole body trembled from being in such an uncomfortable position and it felt like thousands of needles were piercing my leg. I took deep breaths, forcing myself to refrain from screaming, knowing it would only please the heartless demon.

"Well, Sky child, as good as you are at aggravating me I wouldn't advise you to provoke me any further… If you value your life, that is. So I suggest you start _talking _instead of putting up that rebellious hero act. Believe me, it won't get you anywhere." He said in annoyance, rolling his eyes before setting them on me again, his tone now grave as he spoke.

"Now I ask you _one_ more time. Where is the second gate of time?" When I didn't answer he simply sighed and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Did I mention that I _hate_ to repeat myself?" My leg now got roughly yanked again, almost making me numb with pain. I could not hold back any sound this time and a small yell escaped my lips. The pain was unbearable; it felt like my leg would get violently ripped off the rest of my body if moved even the slightest more.

"Where. Is. The gate?" He pressed and tugged harder on my leg, increasing the force on it with each syllable as emphasis. I tried to kick him off with my other leg, not wanting his excruciating touch on me anymore. A sudden crack made me stop all movement and I looked up in surprise at my now dislocated leg, twisted in a deranged way. Then the pain set in.

A deafening scream escaped my lounges. I gasped for air, clawing at the stone floor to try to bear with the sickening pain that pounded through my ruined limb. Ghirahim let go of it and it fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

"Ohh, does it hurt that badly? Poor boy…" He crooned with a concerned voice while patting my head mockingly. Tears stung in my eyes, threatening to cascade down my cheeks. Ghirahim chuckled in amusement, watching my face that was contorted with pain with a sadistic grin. My agony seemed to have calmed his anger a bit, as he didn't seem to be as furious now like he was just moments ago. Even though I was in immense pain I still managed to give him a hateful glare. Gritting my teeth, I let out a growl, both in pure anger and in frustration. I had never hated anyone so much in my whole life. And I had never felt so _powerless_ before. That fact made me feel extremely angry; Angry with Ghirahim, but most of all with _myself_. How could I be so _weak_? How could I, the hero chosen by the goddesses be so frail?

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Ghirahim's eyes on me, fixated on my face. He carefully observed my perplexed expression with curiosity. A low chuckle emitted from his curved, white lips, the sight of me having some sort of inner conflict seeming to entertain him greatly.

* * *

><p>I hated the state I was in, not being able to even fight back. But there was no way I was going to tell him anything, no matter how much suffering awaited me. And after getting all the information he wants from me he would most likely kill me anyway. If I did tell him I would also betray everyone's hope in me. Everything I had done up to this point would all be in vain… And I would never be able to see Zelda again. <em>Zelda<em>. I swiftly remembered the joyful days I had with her in Skyloft, back in the days when there were no worries. We would fly on our loftwings, maybe eat a little or simply just hang out together. And Ghirahim had taken away all that happiness. If it wasn't for _him, _Zelda wouldn't have to go through all this pain, being forced to be on the run all the time. _Being away from me_. I was losing my best friend, the one person I cared most about. All because of this _demon_.

I mumbled something inaudible, making Ghirahim raise an eyebrow as he couldn't hear what I said. He leaned in closer, somewhat puzzled.

"Do you have something to tell me, bo-" He abruptly stopped talking as a blob of blood-mixed spit hit the side of his face. It slowly slid down his cheek, dripping to the stone floor when reaching his chin.

"I'm _never_ going to tell you!" I screamed in his face, fury now displayed on my features once again. For a moment the room went dead quiet, only the faint sound of my ragged breathing could be heard. Then I saw it, something inside Ghirahim, _snapped_.

A dark shadow hovered over his eyes and an immense bloodthirst filled the room, making the air feel almost suffocating. I knew that I had done something I would regret later, but I didn't care at the moment. The anger I felt had taken over all other emotions I should have felt, making me to daring for my own good.

A fist met my face, the sudden blow making me gasp in pain. He hit me in a blind rage, throwing ruthless blows all over my body. Closing my eyes in instinct, I curled my body into a defensive position. I tried to fend off the strikes with one arm, but to no prevail. A harsch strike to my stomach made my whole body jerk upwards and I choked on the blood that welled up from my mouth before I lay limp on the cold floor. The surroundings around me darkened and all the sounds drifted away into nothingness, making me unable to hear the cracking sound of some of my ribs, breaking from the impact of Ghirahim's hard punch. But I couldn't feel that now. All I could feel was that I was tired, oh so very tired. I closed my eyes slowly, giving in to my exhaustion.

He finally stopped hitting me after noticing that I didn't react to his blows anymore. Breathing heavily from his previous anger slip he looked down at my bruised face. I had finally fallen unconscious, the rough beating being to much for my weakened body to handle. The demon had now calmed himself down, his feelings of anger now being replaced with sudden regret. He instantly feared that he in his rage had taken it to far and actually killed me. I wouldn't be of any use to him dead. Well, at least not _yet_.

Placing two fingers against my neck, he checked my pulse. He could feel a faint thumping under his fingertips, which reassured him I was still alive. When he glanced at my battered body he noticed that I was indeed breathing. My chest heaved up and down unsteadily, as if even the act of breathing was painful for me.

Ghirahim snickered, looking down at my unconscious form while leaning closer to me. Gently removing my blood-covered hair from my face he then placed a soft kiss on my forehead, as if his earlier violent actions were nothing but a dream.

"Poor, poor sky child. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into…"

* * *

><p>...<p>

**God, this chapter was such a pain to write! It feels like I failed horribly at writing about all the violence o_o (and I want to write a torturefic?) but I hope it's still ok. **

**And Link mah boi, do you have a death wish? Foolish fool! You simply do not anger sadistic demons and get away with it... **

**I don't know when I will be able to write the next chapter, but I hope it will be soon. I will try to write some tomorrow, but right now I want to sleep as it's terribly late... :I so goodnight  
><strong>

**Please leave a review! ;)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: A ray of hope

**I'm so sorry I took so long to update T_T but school has been killing me this week... and I hate studying... darn tests... But I have updated now! So I hope it's ok :D**

**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! ****I enjoy them all! ****It's really fun to know what you think and such and :) I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far!  
><strong>

**XD and Link should be more careful in the future, not pissing sadistic demon lords off... when will that boy learn... :U  
><strong>

**well here it is, chapter 4! **

**enjoy reading! ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Your menacing smile: ch 4<br>**

* * *

><p>...<p>

_I slowly opened my eyes, the strong sunlight momentarily blinding me. I could feel the silky strands of grass caress my fingertips as the wind blew softly through the scenery… _Grass? _Hit with a sudden feeling of disorientation I pushed myself of the ground, almost stumbling over my feet as I stood up. Large green trees surrounded me and the sound of chirping birds echoed throughout the forest. _I was in Faron Woods? But how? _I took some steps forward, but stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a surprised voice call out from behind me._

"_Link!" I turned around, my heart beating louder at the recognition of her voice. Before I could catch a glimpse of her face I was tackled to the ground, she falling with me. I felt slender arms wrap around me, hugging me tightly. Her golden hair got ruffled slightly as she snuggled her face into my chest. It _was_ her!_

"_Zelda, I-" I abruptly stopped talking when I met her gaze, tears pouring down her beautiful face. She looked up at me with a sorrowful expression, making my heart tinge in sadness of seeing her in such a state. I hadn't seen her cry in years, which was a thing I was glad for. She tugged at my clothes, lowering her head again._

"_You promised me you would be there to wake me up!" Why? Why won't you come?"_

_She sounded so fragile, her voice nothing but a faint whisper at the last sentence. I placed my arms around her small body and closed my eyes, feeling the guilt build up in me._

"_I'm sorry, Zelda… I will c-" I was once again stopped in mid sentence, this time by a sharp pain in my chest . In confusion I looked down, wondering what was going on. A dark sword stuck out of my body, deeply burrowed in my chest. My green tunic was slowly turning a murky crimson red by the blood that was oozing out of my wound, never seeming to cease flowing out._

"_Ze…lda…Why…?" My eyelids began to droop as I felt my strength leave me. A sinister chuckle was heard, making me shiver in dread. I tilted my head up, fearing what I saw. Large brown eyes looked deeply into my own blue ones and his white lips curled into a malicious smile._

"_Goodnight, Sky child…" _

_...  
><em>

* * *

><p>My eyes flew wide-open with fright and I could feel my heart beating at a maddening tempo in my chest. In great confusion I looked around anxiously, briefly wondering if I was dead. Then I recognized where I was as I once again was met with the sight of the iron bars that imprisoned me in my dark cell. It had just been a dream. Zelda was still in her deep slumber, waiting for me to come for her… And Ghirahim was… I shuddered due to remembering my dreadful nightmare, closing my eyes for a moment before slowly opening them again. <em>It had felt so… real.<em> I breathed out heavily and sat up, supporting myself with both hands. _Wait… Both hands? _I peered at my former broken left arm, stretching it out before me.

"Whoa, pal! Y' shouldn't get up just yet!" A shrill voice yelled in surprise, interrupting my thoughts. Shocked that I was not alone, I hastily turned around to meet the owner of the voice, tension quickly filling my body.

I was now facing a Mogma. He was a bit on the chubby side which matched with his short height made him look even rounder. His hair was dyed purple and cut in what most people would think to be a rather ridiculous hairstyle.

"Heyyyy! Long time no see!" he greeted with a big grin on his plump face. I only stared at him in astonishment, still caught in shock.

"Huh? Don't tell me ya forgot my ugly mug! I'm Plats, the Mogma you helped in the northern temple!" He looked a bit insulted saying this and puffed out some air out of his nose. I remembered him now; he was one of the Mogma's I had met in the fire temple. Long story short, I had rescued one of his brothers from being burnt to charcoal, thereafter earning all of the Mogma-brothers' trust. I nodded at him, smiling politely as if acknowledging that I remembered him. It seemed to work, the happy grin returning to his round face once again.

I then recalled the condition my body was in and looked down to examine it. My clothes were a bloody mess, but my body felt relatively fine. No bones felt broken anymore, only some small scrapes and a dull pain still remained in my body, as a reminder of the abuse it had suffered. My once dislocated leg was healed too and I flexed it a bit, glad that I could move it again.

"Did you perhaps… heal me?" I asked the Mogma hesitantly, turning my head toward him. He seemed a bit relieved hearing me talk as I had been quiet for quite a long time and flashed me a toothy grin.

"That's right! But ya got me scared for a second there, pal! Ya weren't moving at all when I found ya, thought ya were a goner! I gave ya some of this red stuff, found it lying around on the ground outside and guessed it was yours." He handed me an empty bottle which did look very familiar to one of my own. After having inspected it I saw that it definitely was mine. Some scrapes and cuts on the surface of the glass had been inflicted on it in the heat of the battles I had fought, serving as memories of each of them. I guessed that the monsters who stole my equipment must have accidentally dropped it.

So the mogma must have given me the red potion I always prepared in case I would need to replenish my health.

"Ah, sorry pal, there's no more left now, but… It worked right?" he peeked at me questioningly, looking like he wasn't sure if he had done the right thing or not.

"Thanks." I smiled gratefully toward the Mogma, feeling like it had been ages since I last smiled from my heart. It felt nice. He looked happy that I appreciated his help and scratched the back off his head embarrassedly, but suddenly stopped as if having forgotten something.

"Ohh, you're probably wondering how I found ya, huh? I saw them draggin' you off unconscious, so I tailed 'em! You're pretty fearless. eh? What are you up to know?" He asked curiously, tilting his head a bit to the side. I had forgotten my situation in my fleeting happiness and his question made me once again remember what deep trouble I was in. I was locked up in the lair of a sadistic demon lord with nothing to defend myself with, which generally wasn't a good thing.

"Well…as you know I'm trapped in this cell, so first of all I need to get out of here" I said with a sigh, rising to my feet to look for a way out. The sooner I left this dreaded place, the better. I was stopped by the Mogma who blocked my way, looking alarmed by my decision.

"Wait! Haven't ya noticed? They swiped all your stuff! While you were out, they shook you down good, pal!" He yelled anxiously and shook his arms in front of me in panic before gesturing toward my hands.

"There's no way ya can break outa' here with those weak paws… No offence." He added after noticing the displeased look I gave him.

"You're gonna want to get your stuff back before ya go and try anything else. I can get you started, I stole these back for ya…" the mogma mumbled at the end of the sentence, struggling to find something in his large backpack. His small round eyes lit up after he found what he was looking for. Keeping it behind his back for a moment, probably to make it more exciting, he then held up the object in his hands over his little head triumphantly.

"TA DAA DAAA DAAAAAAAAAH! The mogma mittens!" He exclaimed proudly, handing the item out to me. I was almost overcome with joy as I laid eyes on my now regained equipment. This was my way out to freedom! I gladly accepted them and hurriedly tried them on. Its strong claws would work much better than my hands in this situation. I knew that there was a lot of underground ways through the whole area, used by the Mogmas so they could move around freely in their search for treasure. And Plats must have gotten here in that way, which means that there was a way out.

It seems like I had been lost in thought for quite a while and I snapped out of it when I noticed Plats looking at me in silence. The mogma watched me with worrisome eyes, sighing a bit as he did so. "Ahh… You know, I really worry about ya, pal. It's a weakness of mine!" Plats looked down for a while, seeming to contemplate on something. He then looked up at me with a determined but still cheerful look.

"Ok, tell you what… I'll help ya get out of here! Ain't I nice or what?"

I nodded with a smile at my savior, indeed thinking he had been incredibly kind to me, first healing my wounds and now helping me escape. I was grateful for all the help I could get and Plats knew the area underground much better than I did.

He smiled back at me sheepishly and then dug down in the ground, disappearing from the surface. I followed after him short after with my retrieved mogma mittens, determined to get out of my prison before Ghirahim would be back.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**well, I hope you didn't find this chapter too boring and there was sadly no fabulous Ghirahim action in this chapter :O ... but maybe next time...? **

**But GOD, Plats talks a LOT! I was watching clips with him as reference and had to cut some out (added too though...) because he just wouldn't stop blabbering. (I thought so during the game too XD kept resisting to spam the next button) Don't take me wrong Plats, you're a cool guy and all, but do you realise how annoying it was for me to quote ya? :U ahhhh, but it's over now so it's cool. We're cool.  
><strong>

**So... what will our dear hero do now? ;) I have written half of the next chapter already, so I hope I can upload it tomorrow (or maybe the day after tomorrow)**

** And Link, if I would have dreams with Ghirahim in them I would be very, VERY happy, so apreciate it you spoiled child! :U  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Reaching the surface

**Whohoo! 10 reviews! :D thank you so much you guys, they are highly appreciated. I'm sorry this took a bit longer than I promised, but it's the longest chapter yet, so I hope it makes up for it ;)  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Your menacing smile: ch 5<strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

We slowly crawled through the underground's dug path, with Plats leading the way. After endless turns to left and right, pressing switches to clear the path before us and destroying blocking boulders, I realized that I would have never found my way around here on my own. I was really thankful that the Mogma had decided to help me out as he seemed to know the area like the back of his hand, not doubting which way we should take even the slightest. He seemed glad to have me for company and chatted lively with me about all the joyful memories he had of these tunnels, rambling on about treasure hunting and about his different founds. I mostly nodded in response to him, not really knowing what to say. He didn't seem to mind at all as he just continued talking excitedly. We finally seemed to have reached our destination, when Plats suddenly stopped and turned toward me.

"Here we are, pal! Ya just need to dig you're way up over there and you're out in the open fresh air again!" I frowned at this, thinking that there was nothing fresh about the sultry air in this vast land of boiling lava we were in. Plats had not seemed to notice my reaction, as he seemed to be thinking about something on his own. Folding his arms, he shook his head to the side, sighing as he carried on talking.

"I ain't going with ya though, might be monsters up there patrolling about. Ya should be careful too, ya know, wouldn't want ya to get caught again." He winked at me jokingly while saying this and gave out a chortle. Laughing back softly I then gave him a firm nod. Getting captured for a second time was definitely not something I had in mind, feeling like I had seen to much of this place already. I just wanted to quickly find Fi and my equipment and then collect the rest of the song of the hero so I could get all this over with. Then I could meet _Zelda_ again.

I recalled the crying Zelda from my dream and felt a lump starting to form in my throat, making it feel dry and uncomfortable. I swallowed, trying to moisten my parched throat and get rid of the unpleasant feeling that had started to spread through my body like poison. If Ghirahim _would_ be successful in finding her, what would happen to her then? What if my dream was Zelda's way to call for me in her slumbering state, to warn me about something? Was she feeling sad now, like she was in the dream? So many questions formed in my head, making me feel faint.

I shook my head roughly, trying to get rid of my negative thoughts. There was no time to for worrying now. I had a duty to fulfill and my first priority should be to get out right now; _and_ to retrieve Fi.

"I'll wait here and if ya see one of them ugly faces up there you should just come back and I'll help ya find another way out. Is that alright with ya?" the Mogma asked in a concerned tone while tilting his head to the side.

"Yes. And again… Thank you." I smiled gently toward him and closed my eyes, bowing my head a bit as I did so. He looked a bit flustered by my earnest gesture of gratitude and grinned a bit awkwardly. With firm steps I walked toward the exit, not turning back.

"See ya, pal." I could hear Plats say from behind me and I raised my hand as a gesture of goodbye before I started digging my way up to the surface. It was harder than I had remembered it being. The loose soil was hitting my face as I was digging and I had to squint with my eyes to prevent mud and dirt to get into them, which made it much harder to see what I was doing. I also had to hold my breath as there was no way to breathe when pieces of earth kept falling on me, stirring lots of dust up that only caused me to cough unstoppably when inhaled. It almost felt like I would never be able to reach the surface and I wondered in panic just how deep down these tunnels actually were dug. Then, finally, I could see the strong sunlight reach me through the cracks of the crumbling earth and I pulled myself up with all my might, gasping for air as I reached the surface.

* * *

><p>...<p>

I hung my head between my arms and breathed heavily, the lack of air having momentarily drained my strength. But that didn't matter now, I had escaped. I was free now! Lowering my head down toward the solid ground, I tried to regain my breath and couldn't help but smile in relief. Then I froze. I felt the blood run down from my face as my eyes fixated on the ground. Placed between the gap of my hands was now a white clad foot.

With my heart hammering like crazy in my chest, I slowly looked up, feeling the fear crawl its way deep into my skin, almost suffocating me. White lips tugged upward into a wicked smile, sending shivers down my spine as my eyes widened in horror.

"Hello, _Link_."

That was it. I didn't have enough time to think, but my body told me to act- _immediately._ I flung myself toward him, madly trying to slash at him with the sharp claws of the Mogma Mitts. He gave a look of surprise at first, but it quickly changed into one of amusement. Smiling, he skillfully dodged all of my attacks, not seeming intimidated by me at all. His smug look on his face only fed my irritation with him and I jumped at him, swinging my deadly weapon down toward his face. My eyes widened when I heard him snap his fingers and I cursed inwardly. Just like before, he disappeared into a sea of diamonds, evading my blow effortlessly. _Not again!_

By the time I heard his chilling laughter behind me it was to late. Long arms snaked around me and grabbed my wrists, roughly jerking them backwards. I cried out as I was violently smashed to the ground; my arms still locked behind my back. After hearing him snap his fingers once more I could feel something quickly wrap around my arms, binding them tightly together. I jerked on my arms, desperately trying to break them free, but to no prevail. Whatever he had tied me with was something that wouldn't budge that easily. Arching my back upwards, I tried to turn my body around so I would be able to land a kick on him. But I wasn't allowed to do that either.

With one foot pressed between my shoulder blades he forced me down again, keeping me flat on my stomach. Even though he had me completely tied down, I didn't cease struggling. I wriggled and kicked at him, desperately trying to escape from him. I could hear him heave a sigh from behind me, seeming to have grown tired of my futile resistance. Gloved fingers entangled in my hair and gripped it forcefully. I was hoisted up in the air until I was standing up, making me grunt in pain. It felt like he was trying to rip my hair of my scalp. His firm grasp on my dirty blond locks remained as he leaned closer to me. I could feel his hot breath on my neck, causing my skin to prickle. He then moved his mouth to my ear, letting it linger there for a while.

"I win, Sky child." He crooned softly and tugged playfully on my arms. A frustrated growl emitted from my throat, the fact that I had been caught by the enemy _already_ made me feel extremely frustrated. I inwardly smacked myself for not being cautious enough, letting him get the upper hand so easily.

"Now then, what do we have here?" I snarled in anger as he hastily slipped my mogma mitts of my hands.

"I wonder how you got your hands on these." He waved the mogma mitts back and forth in front of my face, as if trying to provoke me. Feigning bemusement he held his chin between his fingers like he was thinking deeply about the matter. As he now had completely let go of me, I saw my chance and aimed a kick toward him. He had anticipated this. While dissolving the mogma mitts into diamonds he dodged my kick with ease. He soon was back behind me, holding me in a firm grip and continued talking as if nothing had happened.

"Must have been a real chore to get these _all on your own_, don't you agree?" My gaze nervously flickered toward the hole I had just surfaced from, before setting on the ground._ Please, please Plats, don't come out. I beg you… Just RUN._

To my dismay,_ m_y prayer wasn't heard.

"Hey, ya all right up there, pal? I thought I heard some noise!" We both heard someone yell from the hole, obvious worry presented in his voice. Ghirahim grinned maliciously while looking toward the dug hole before setting his eyes on me, cruelty displayed in his face. My eyes widened in horror as I knew what he was about to do. Panic started to take over my mind and I opened my mouth to scream.

"Ru- Mffh!" his hand clasped tightly over my mouth, muffling my words. He placed his finger on his own lips in a symbolic gesture, meaning that I should be quiet. With a snap of his fingers a glowingly red diamond-shaped mark appeared on the ground, dark smoke welling out from it. A Giant centipede crawled out of the center of the symbol, clicking it's antennas as if tasting the air. The black bug hesitantly looked at the dug hole before turning its head in Ghirahim's direction, seeming to wait for his orders. A nod from the demon was all it took for it to make up its mind and the horrifying monster rushed toward the hole, digging its way down excitedly.

I frantically tried to break free, wanting to stop the vile creature, but Ghirahims strong hands held me back, forcing me to stand still and wait. Suddenly a horrifying scream was heard from underground, its volume and terror making an icy feeling rush to my stomach. It felt unbearable, like the cold sensation would devour me completely. I thrashed my body around madly, desperately trying to break free from his tight hold. This only caused him to laugh sneeringly at me and he effortlessly tightened the grip on my arm, forcing it upwards even further. I yelped out in pain into his hand, the sound coming out as a stifled moan. There was nothing I could do except close my eyes and pray to the goddesses that his agony would end quickly. The shriek slowly died down into gurgling noises, lasting a painfully long time before everything went quiet.

My legs buckled beneath me, but I didn't fall to the ground as I was held up by Ghirahim's strong hands. The hideous bug crawled out up to the surface again before making its way toward the diamond shaped mark. A trail of blood was left after its crawling legs, revealing the exact path it had taken. When the centipede reached the diamond it disappeared into dark smoke, the mark fading with it.

I could feel my bottom jaw trembling and I clenched my teeth, trying to hold it in place. This was the first time someone I knew had died, and he had died _helping_ me. I was the cause of his death. It was my fault. I should have done this completely alone, finding another way out. _Now because of me, Ghirahim had…_ I lowered my head down, the motion making my hair fall down over my face, covering my eyes.

"Well then, now when we have gotten that out of the way…"he said nonchalantly, not even the least bothered by the death of the Mogma.

"…It's time to deal with you." He let go of me and I crumbled to the ground. I didn't bother to even move, but just sat there, silently.

"Oh? What's wrong sky child? You seem _awfully_ downhearted today. Where did that defiant attitude of yours go?" he asked me mockingly and grabbed my chin, tilting my face up so he could get a clear look of me. Some tears had spilled out of my eyes, drawing wet lines at the side of my cheeks. My tear-streaked face was contorted into an expression of anger and I grit my teeth while glaring at him with eyes full of hatred. He chuckled and leaned closer to my face, talking softly in a low voice while looking deeply into my eyes.

"That's the spirit."

Then he did something I didn't expect. He rolled his tongue upward my cheek, licking the spilled tears off my face, leaving a trail of saliva behind. The contact of something warm and wet on my skin caused me to shudder and I gasped, both in shock and disgust by the demons sudden action.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed, not being able to hide the panic in my voice as I flung my head to the side to avoid his unwanted touch. He laughed loudly while retracting his tongue, seeming very pleased with himself to have raised such a reaction from me.

"I don't think you're in a position to order me such things, considering your situation." Averting his eyes from me he stroked his hair out of his face, briefly revealing the black diamond mark on his left cheek, before he let his hair fall back over it again.

"I must say that I'm very disappointed in you, hero. Trying to escape like that, not even uttering a simple word of goodbye's before leaving. Oh, how terribly rude of you; discarding me like that when I've only tried to show you my hospitality..." He complained with a sad expression, tilting his head up in pretend misery while hugging his own chest tightly, as if comforting himself. Then, without lowering his head he looked down at me with slit eyes, a sadistic sneer creeping up on his features.

"Bad boys like you need to be reprimanded..." his voice had turned into a deep murmur, its hidden threat making a chill run through my body.

"And I know _just_ the thing" he purred, flashing me a fearfully bright smile. I tried to back away from him, but was stopped by his hand that grabbed the collar of my neck. Ghirahim snapped his fingers and with that the surroundings dissolved in a flurry of diamonds. As the area rematerialized around us, I noticed we were back where I had started. Well, not exactly. This room was a bit bigger than the previous one I had earlier been confined in. The design of it was still the same though, which definitely wasn't to my taste. The walls were made in light brown stone, with some diamond carvings here and there on the bottom and the top of them, forming a symmetric pattern. There were no windows in the room, the torches in gold that decorated the wall therefore being the only light source. The room was divided in two by long metal bars that went from the floor all the way up to the high ceiling, which kept us trapped behind them. Well, me at least. I was harshly shoved to the hard floor, falling on my back with a grunt. He circled around me, before stopping in front of me, glaring at me in what now seemed to be in irritation.

"You're rather pathetic, really. Crying over some ugly and miserable creature that had what was coming to him." Contempt was clear in his voice now, turning the words bitter and spiteful. Turning halfway away from me, he sighed.

"But I do regret not having seen the look in his face as he met his ill fate. Imagine the pure _terror_ he must have felt… To be _eaten ali_-"

"Shut up!" I roared, baring my teeth at him in a snarl. I wanted to kill him. _So badly_. Plats didn't deserve to die… and especially not the way he did. When I closed my eyes, I could still hear his deafening shriek in the back of my head, filled with horror and anguish. Tears had started to well up in my eyes and I desperately tried to hold them back, focusing on my building rage instead. Ghirahim ignored me and exhaled noisily, continuing to talk.

"Oh well, what's done is done, I suppose. And of course… There is someone far greater for that matter _right_ in front of me…" he hummed, locking gazes with me. I did not like where this conversation was going... The strong anger I had felt moments ago slowly simmered down, leaving me with a growing feeling of dread instead.

"I hope you haven't forgotten my little _promise _from before_._" he closed the distance between us, resting his head on my shoulder so he could speak softly into my ear, his voice in a dangerous hiss.

"That I'd make your ears bleed from the shrill sound of your own _screams_…"

Eying me with a sadistic hunger he licked his lips, relishing in the look of fear eminent in my eyes. He placed his gloved hand on my cheek, caressing my face tenderly.

"So… Shall we begin?"

* * *

><p>...<p>

**... o.o well Plats, I told** **you that you talked to much, look what you made me do to you... shouldn't mess with the writer next time... **

**XD no, I'm joking, haha. I just thought that if Ghirahim found out that someone had helped his prisoner to escape, he would not be very... _Forgiving_... yikes.**

**And Link must desperately need to take a shower now, being covered in all that blood and dirt. I bet Link still is like a little kid that hates to take his bath and doesn't do it until someone forces him to... *strips him and dramatically throws him into a bubble bath* **

**Me: Ghirahim, would you be a dear and help him out? **

**Ghira:** **OvO**** ooh, it would be my pleasure...**

**Link: D8**

**I'm sssssoo bad  
><strong>

**Oh, if you guys have some torture ideas you would like to share I would be glad to hear them! 8D I already have one idea in mind for the next chapter (though it might be terribly obvious what it'll be considering what happened in this chapter) but I don't think that our dear demon lord would be satisfied with just ONE way to torture him... (heh, neither will I *sadist face*)  
><strong>

**please review, I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas ;) see ya in the next chapter!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Punishment

**Hello, I'm apologize for that this chapter is so late, but here it is anyway ;) I had very fun writing it**

**Enjoy! and please review :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Your menacing smile: ch 6<strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

Sensing the danger, I quickly tried to stand up but before I had managed to do so I was easily pushed down to the floor again, with merely one arm on my shoulder. When I couldn't stand up I tried to roll to the side to escape from the demon. I didn't get very far before he smashed me against the wall again, his hands tightly clenched on my green tunic to hold me in place.

"Be _still_, boy." He warned in an ominous tone, clearly growing irritated with my struggling. This only caused me to thrash around even more and I desperately tried to break free from his grip. I couldn't move my arms because of the binds, so I kept with trying to kick him instead. Sighing he pulled me close to his face by my tunic, so I was forced to look into his eyes. They bore deeply into me, sending shivers of danger through my body. He gave me a wide, wicked smile, licking his lips before speaking in a firm voice.

"Punishment time." Before I could even blink, I was harshly thrown against the wall, my head hitting the stone wall with a loud crack. The impact had been so hard that I could see stars and I could feel my consciousness starting to slip away. I weakly tried to get up again so I could get away, but was rendered helpless when I couldn't even focus my eyes as the room was spinning madly. Tiredly I slumped back against the wall again while trying hard not to faint.

Ghirahim took advantage of my weak state and took of the restraints on my arms before he grabbed both my wrists and held them high above my head. Holding my arms in place with one hand he then snapped his fingers with the other. Diamond-shaped chains appeared out of the wall, binding my hands tightly to it. He then backed away and waited patiently for me to recover, leaning back on his hands with his legs crossed while he observed my confused and dizzy appearance.

When I came to, I first then noticed that he had chained me to the wall. I desperately tugged on the chains with my arms, a bit of panic starting to slip into my mind. After struggling for a minute or so, I soon understood that it was no use; I would be bound to this spot whether I liked it or not. Breathing heavily from my futile effort to break free, I growled out in anger and snapped my head toward Ghirahim, giving him a hateful glare.

"Now, now, don't you look at me like that. I warned you, didn't I?" He chuckled in amusement while he rose to his feet. I stiffened as he took a step toward me and picked up my struggling against the binds again, even if I knew it was meaningless. Now standing in front of me between my legs, he bent down on one knee and tapped his own chin with one finger while looking up in a manner of confusion.

"Now where were we…?" he pretended to think for a brief moment before he flashed me a brilliant smile, speaking in a cheerful voice. "Oh, yes! That's right. I was just about to _reprimand _you." Leaning uncomfortably close to me, he smirked devilishly while playfully tugging on the collar of my shirt. "Any special requests? I'm all ears." He waited for a reply, but I only snarled back at him in response. "No? Well, I assume I have to think of a way to deal with you myself, then."

Snapping his fingers he made lots of small diamonds in red and yellow appear, which seemed to materialize into an object. At first I couldn't tell what it was but I gasped in shock when I recognized the item. In his hands now lay the mogma mitts. Ghirahim tried one on his right hand and stretched out his fingers, inspecting the sharp claws attached to his hand.

"Not really my style to be honest… But I'm pretty open-minded, so it will do." His cruel eyes now returned on me as he pressed the sharp tips of the claws on my neck. It wasn't pressed hard enough to tear my skin, but it still felt uncomfortable and a bit painful. I swallowed nervously, eying the weapon on my neck with caution. This seemed to amuse him as I could hear him laugh quietly above me, but I couldn't see his wicked lips turn up into a nasty smile as my eyes were focused on the great threat against my neck. He slowly slid it down to the bottom of my torso, randomly adding more pressure on the blades. I didn't know when the pain would strike, so I couldn't help but wince and grunt as he inflicted small cuts on my skin. Ghirahim suddenly stopped and stared at my tunic in annoyance, which had shredded at some parts where he had cut through the fabric.

"This needs to go." He said blandly as if stating a fact and before I had time to even register what he had said he roughly yanked up my tunic and chainmail, revealing my bare chest. I shuddered at the sudden exposure to the air, even if the area was extremely hot, this room was surprisingly cool. I opened my mouth to retort angrily when I felt a stinging pain in my abdomen, causing me to yelp out. Now when he had gotten more access to my skin, he was free to put his violent affections on it, which was exactly what he commenced to do.

* * *

><p>...<p>

I gritted my teeth, trying to hold in any sound that threatened to escape my mouth. I didn't want to give the vile demon the pleasure of hearing me in pain, when I knew he would take great delight in hearing it. Even though I managed to stay silent, I couldn't control my facial expressions and I winced and grimaced as Ghirahim tore my skin open, causing the blood to ooze from my wounds and color my skin in long red stripes. His eyes were fixed on my pain-contorted face all the while. I watched his white lips tug up into a wide sadistic grin and I wondered what a sick mind he must have to look that thrilled while slashing deep gashes into my body. Putting his abuse on my skin on hold, he leaned closer to me, merely inches from my face.

"How does it feel to be wounded by your own weapon while laying here helplessly, not being able to even defend yourself?" he asked mockingly and grinned when he saw me bare my teeth in anger at him.

"What's the matter? To humiliated to even speak?" he pressed and I could hear the laughter in his voice. "I would love to hear that lovely voice of yours, hero. Won't you give me the pleasure?" While saying this he traced my newly inflicted wounds with his gloved fingers and I groaned out in pain at the sudden touch. I inwardly cursed myself as I heard him chuckle at hearing me finally make a sound. Angry with myself for letting him get what he wanted, I let out a frustrated growl. He was _toying_ with me and I knew it. And it made me feel extremely _mad_.

Without thinking, I bashed my head toward Ghirahim, who was to surprised to react. My head collided harshly with his forehead and the hard impact sent him reeling back a bit, pushing him into a sitting position. He was stunned by the blow and seemed to be in great pain, clutching his head with one hand. I couldn't help but smile in satisfaction at my small victory and I spoke in a defiant tone as I glared at him in hatred.

"Is this _pleasing_ enough for you?" This _definitely_ didn't _please _him one bit and he growled in rage while healing the bruising on his forehead, glaring daggers at me at the same time. His grey skin was now healed, but his pride seemed to have been damaged by my act and he hurriedly rushed toward me, throwing his claw-clad hand down to the side in frustration. When he was down on the floor in front of me again, he swung his right hand down with great force, piercing my leg with the mogma mitt's long claws.

My eyes opened wide as a sharp scream emitted from my lips, increasing in volume as he violently wringed the blades deeper into my thigh. The pain was immense, it struck at every bundle of nerves in my limb and I could see flashes of white when I closed my eyes. My breathing was getting labored between my screams and I desperately tried to hold them in, but found it very hard to when the pain shook my body so wildly, taking over any other sensation. His anger seemed to have simmered down after hearing my suffering and was now replaced with pure sadistic joy as he inflicted more pain on me. Scraping his fingers against the wounds on my torso with his left hand, opening them even further, he continued torturing my leg with his right hand, relishing in the grunts and pained yells coming from me. I squirmed under his touch, trying to escape his hands that only caused harm to me.

He stopped his abuse on my body for a moment to hover near my face, roving his eyes over it with great satisfaction. He carefully watched my pained expression, taking in the look of my glazed over eyes and parted lips that emitted small pained gasps. My mind was so clouded with pain that I didn't notice how close he had gotten to me or his fixed stare on my every move. My breathing had gotten ragged due to the exhaustion of being forced to take such abuse, coming out in hot puffs on his face. Licking his lips hungrily he then gave a sharp jerk with the claws in my thigh and before I had time to scream out in pain again he crashed his lips onto mine, muffling the sound.

I was shocked and disgusted by having my enemy's mouth on mine and clenched my mouth shut and tried to turn away from him. He twisted the claws once again and when I opened my mouth to let a small yell out, he saw his chance and took my lips once more, this time exploring the insides of my mouth with his long tongue. Moaning into his mouth, I tried to break free from him, thrashing madly, but he entangled his fingers in my dirty-blonde hair with his left hand and kept me still.

I could feel the fear taking over me, almost suffocating me. While gasping for air between his kisses, I opened my eyes slightly but immediately regretted this as I locked gazes with the demon lord, who was watching me intently. I could see the amusement in his eyes and it sent shivers of dread down my spine.

It was getting harder and harder to breath and my mind was getting hazier. I could feel the urge of starting to passing out, but the pain kept me awake and so did his intimate actions, which felt sickening. A pang of pain shot through my bottom lip as he bit on it playfully with his sharp teeth, splitting it open. He then licked up the blood that was trickling down my chin before he shoved his tongue into my mouth to forcefully kiss me again, letting me taste the horrible copper flavor of my blood. Finally parting from my lips after what felt like ages, he rolled his tongue upwards from my chin to my lips to lick up some new blood that had begun streaming from my lip. He then placed his forehead onto mine, chuckling as I coughed from the lack of air and the blood that had gotten into my mouth. Putting some weight in his right hand he twisted it one last time before he jerked the blades out of my leg, causing me to give out a strangled cry. After lingering near my face for a moment he backed away to take a good look at his work.

I was breathing heavily and my blood-smeared chest heaved up and down in a rapid movement. A pool of blood had started to form under my leg, only increasing in size as the blood continued to flow from the deep gauges in my ruined limb. My eye-brows creased into a scowl and I glared at him through slit eyes while trying to recover from what just had happened.

"Y-you freak! Why… did you..?" I spat out, failing horribly at sounding threatening as it was hard to even utter the words when I was so out of breath, both from the massive pain he had inflicted on me and the smothering kiss.

Giving me a menacing smile, he flicked his tongue out, slowly licking up the spilled blood from the claws, his eyes never leaving my face. I flinched at the sight, giving him a look of disgust before I turned away from him, trying to collect my thoughts. I was not surprised by his sadistic actions, but this was something entirely different. He, my enemy and captor had just… _Kissed_ me. I was used to him being uncomfortably close and touching me, clearly not knowing what personal space was, but _this_. I would have never expected him to do something so intimate and repulsive.

I felt the urge to wipe my mouth but was stopped as my hands were still tightly bound to the wall, the chains rattling as I tugged on them. I stiffened as I felt a hand on my cheek and jerked away from the touch, trying to sink into the wall as much as possible.

"Now wasn't that fun?" he purred, still keeping his hand on my cheek while gently caressing it. His constant touching made me feel sick and I was tired of him playing with me, going back and forth between cruelty and feigned gentleness. I aggressively lounged my head forward and he quickly retracted it from my face, escaping a painful bite merely by an inch as I clasped my teeth together with a snarl. He chuckled and shook his hand to the side before he placed it on his hip, leaning forward a bit in an intimidating manner.

"Feisty… Although, I wonder if you will be able to maintain your rebellious behavior after I'm done with you…" his voice had turned wicked and cruel and he dug his fingers into the deep gauges in my leg as emphasis to his words. I cringed and let out a small yell, which caused him to laugh bitterly again. After flipping his white hair out of his face he placed his hand on his chest, staining his grey skin with some of my blood while doing so and shook his head lightly.

"Oh, but I've had my fun for now. It has been absolutely delightful to see you in such pain, hero. I forgive you for your previous idiotic acts as I'm in a rather good mood right now." He said, sighing in content while walking up to me again. Holding my chin up so I could meet his gaze, he continued speaking in a cold and low tone.

"But don't forget… We still have our little conversation about the location of the gate to discuss. I hope our little session has served as a _reminder_ as for who's in charge here." Smiling wickedly he let the words sink in and then took some steps back, elegantly raising his hand above his head.

"See you soon… Link." And with a snap of his fingers he was gone, leaving only a flurry of diamonds behind. I waited in dreadful anticipation for a while, wondering if he would cruelly appear again as soon as I let my guard down. After waiting for some minutes, I decided that he had truly left the room and let out a relieved sigh. Now when I was alone, I could feel how incredibly tired I was. My body had withstood a lot of hardships the latest hours and it had worn me out completely. Closing my eyes slowly I welcomed the sleep my body had been craving for so dearly, hoping badly that my dreams would be free from his menacing presence this time.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Wow, Ghirahim sure likes too see Link in pain O.O (coughSoDoIcoughcough) Link... when will you learn that your rebellious acts only cause you more pain? ... not that I mind though. 8D  
><strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter ;D please leave a review so I know what you think! If you want to you can advice me for ideas too  
><strong>

**See you in chapter 7 :D  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Haunting voices

**Thank you for all of your lovely reviews :D wow, 21! They are very appreciated!  
><strong>

**Sorry for the late update! BUT! this is the longest chapter yet O_O I was actually surprised myself as I was done, because I'm used to writing shorter ch... well here it is anyway ;) I hope it is to your liking**

**I used NeonDystortion's idea for this chapter! So if you remember it you should know what will happen XD haha**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Your menacing smile: ch 7<strong>

* * *

><p><em>...<br>_

_I was running. The surroundings were only a blur of colors as I quickly rushed through the scenery, not even looking for where I was heading. What was I running for?_

"…_-ink…" The faint sound of a voice interrupted my thoughts and I immediately sharpened my ears, trying to make out where it had come from. "Link…-m here..." The voice called a bit louder now, but it was still to weak and distant to comprehend all the words. It was as if it was slipping farther away from me the closer I got to it and the farther it went from me, the faster I urged myself to run toward it. I didn't know why I so desperately chased the voice, but I still found myself unable not to follow the strangely soothing sound of it. _Whose_ was it? What did it want?_

"_Help…Help me…" Hearing the voice much clearer now, I came to a halt and scanned through the dark surroundings with my eyes, anxiously looking for its owner. There was no one there. Only the same weak voice remained lingering in the air, calling out for me. When the voice slowly began to fade, sudden feelings of panic filled my mind._

_I readied myself to start running after it again, when I suddenly felt something clutch my leg. Shocked by this, I turned around hastily and let out a gasp at the sight that met me. Hollow, dead eyes stared deeply into mine. His furry body was torn open and stained in dark red, revealing his rotten, decaying flesh._

"_Why?" the mogma asked in a low, agonized voice. "Why did ya let me die?" I tried to answer him, to apologize to him for his cruel fate, but there came no words from my mouth. My mouth moved, but there was still no sound escaping my lips, as if my voice had been stolen away from me. Those lifeless eyes kept mine, accusing me with his empty stare. His sharp claws pierced into my leg painfully, tearing at my clothes. I tried to retract my leg from him in reflex, but this only caused his claws to dig deeper and deeper into my skin, as if trying to pierce through my very soul, ripping it to pieces. Still holding my gaze, the mogma opened both his mouth and his void eyes inhumanly wide and I cringed at the sound coming out from his bloodied lips. A deafening, shrill scream pierced my ears; the sound of a tortured soul, wailing in agony. _

_He continued clawing at me, ripping through my flesh, as the scream got louder and louder. The more he clawed and the louder his screams got, the deeper I could feel myself being dragged down into the dark pit of my mind. I desperately tried to break free, but his razor-sharp claws kept me in his strong grip, making me unable to escape. As I felt the surrounding darkness consuming me further, cold, large hands crept their way up to my face. Hot breath tickled me and sent unpleasant shivers through my body as he chuckled darkly in my ear. _

"_Sky child…" his haunting voice chanted. "Dear Sky child…" I swallowed nervously as I felt his hands slowly slide down my face in circling motions, gently caressing my neck with his fingertips, before his fingers wrapped around my throat entirely. I weakly tried to pry away the cruel hands that deprived me of air, but the hold on my neck kept solid and unforgiving. The mogma's anguishing scream and the demon lords enchanting voice kept haunting me with their presence, coursing through my head like venom. Their sickening voices slowly increased in volume to an almost deafening level, completely erasing the faint sound of the pleading voice I had searched for so dearly just moments before. The horrible noise, the feeling of my skin being shredded to pieces and the choking hold on my neck was to much for me to bear. Closing my eyes slowly, I felt myself slip away and succumb to the welcoming darkness, gradually dimming out all those horrible things from my mind. Before everything went pitch black, one last sentence reached my ears, the mocking tone of it instilling me with great dread._

"_There's no escape… Sky child."_

_..._

* * *

><p>I woke up with a gasp, inhaling deeply through my mouth as my eyes darted blindly around the room in a frantic manner. My mind was in such panic that I couldn't even see straight and I closed my eyes in hope to calm myself and grasp the situation. When I dared to open them again, I saw that there was no one there. No unforgiving screaming mogma, no cruel hands caressing me and choking me and no voices haunting my mind. I was completely alone.<p>

Leaning my head back against the hard and cold stone wall, I let out a relieved sigh. My breathing was ragged and uneven and my chest felt very uncomfortable and heavy. I took deep breaths, trying to even it out as well as calming my uneasy heart which hammered like mad against my ribs. I had dreamt again, or even worse, I had once more had a nightmare and a dreadful one at that. The horrifying image of the despairing mogma was still livid in my head, itched deeply into my memory. A wave of guilt swept over me, the pain in my chest coming with it was so immense it almost felt suffocating. I knew why he had appeared in my dream. I knew and it frightened me. This was the first time someone had died because of _me_. The terrible experience shoved feelings of guilt and sorrow upon me, jumbling up my head with negative thoughts. But I also remembered something else, something desperately calling out for me, but no matter how hard I tried to distinguish it, I still couldn't recall what it was. _What was it?_ _Who…?_

My head felt like a mess and I decided to stop thinking about the matter as it only succeeded in confusing me more and giving me a vexing headache. I hung my head low, hunching my back a bit, but immediately regretted this as the movement caused me to flinch in pain.

I looked down towards the source of my pain, creasing my eyebrows together at the sight. My tunic had slipped down a bit during my sleep, but the deep gauges in my torso were still in plain sight. Dried blood surrounded the wounds and the skin was angry red, probably infected and in dire need of care. I didn't dare to look at my leg, in fear it would look as bad as it felt.

Adverting my gaze upwards, I saw that I still was left chained to the wall. The diamond shaped shackles wrapped neatly around my wrists, forcing my arms to stay bound above my head. I tugged on the chains with my arms, testing their strength, but they still wouldn't yield even the slightest from the force I put on them. Groaning out in displeasure, I glared in annoyance at the chains that held me captive. Adding to the heavy pain in my body, the knowledge of being restrained like this only fed my growing irritation further. I couldn't even do the simple act of pulling down my tunic that exposed my abused skin in such a bold manner.

Looking down at the wounds again made me remember the unpleasant memory of what had caused them, a memory I would rather forget. Those brutal hands, showering my body with both pain and fear, hadn't been very pleasant to withstand. But what had frightened me most wasn't the abuse he had forced upon me. It was the disgusting feeling of his long tongue, snaking inside of me, invading the insides of my mouth as he smothered me with his hard kisses, taking my lips forcibly. I grimaced as I recalled his vile actions. Why the demon would do such a disgusting thing was beyond me… and I wasn't really keen on finding out the reason either. I just wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible, before Ghirahim would be back.

As on cue, an intimidating laugh filled the air and I immediately snapped my head upwards, seeing the so spoken demon lord appear before me in a swirl of diamonds. I gritted my teeth in frustration as I was met with that menacing trade-mark smile of his. A low growl emitted from my throat as I glared at him in hatred. He chuckled, giving me an amused look while he walked toward me with firm steps. Stopping right in front of me, he then loomed over my sitting form, sneering down at me.

"Well, well, aren't you a cranky one. Did you just awaken? It pains me to see you in such a foul mood." He said in a chirpy voice, sounding very pleased with the fact and completely contradicting his words. I didn't answer him, but just continued to glare at him, not daring to look away from those scheming eyes of his.

"I do believe we had a little appointment today, did we not? I've been absolutely giddy all morning, sky child. Thinking of all I have planned for you while waiting for you to awaken made me feel a bit restless, I admit. So…" he trailed of, leisurely placing a hand beside my head while leaning uncomfortably close to me. "I took the privilege of looking through your little collection of toys that you so kindly bestowed upon me."

I blinked, caught off guard by the conniving tone in his voice and his choice of words. He only smirked at my confused face and then snapped his fingers, making an object appear in his hands, just like last time. His eyes never left my face and he chuckled darkly as my blue orbs shook in shock by the sight of what he now had resting in the palm of his hand. The whip I had so recently got in the Ancient Cistern, was now in the hands of that spiteful demon. He brought the handle of it under my chin, tilting my face up with it so I could meet his smirking one.

"I have to say, that I didn't expect you to have _this_ kind of item. Quite daring, if I may say so myself…But, you are a boy full of surprises, after all." I tossed my face to the side, not wanting to meet his face so approximately up close. Surprisingly, he didn't take offend by my gesture. Even though I couldn't see his face, his purring voice revealed that he must still be grinning in his usual, daunting manner.

"And I can't really say that I'm displeased with my found. This will certainly be _very_ amusing." I still didn't look at him, stubbornly staring at the floor while unsuccessfully trying to block out his ominous words. A cracking sound caught my attention and I flinched in apprehension, instinctively clenching my eyes shut. After moments of silence without anything happening I slowly peeked my eyes open, reluctantly setting my eyes on Ghirahim again. He now looked a bit concerned about something, frowning in contemplation with a white clad hand put on the side of his cheek, while lashing with the whip playfully in the air with the other. I frowned at him, wondering what he was planning _now._

"But what should I do…? I much prefer you standing when we have our little talk…" He let his gaze fall on my injured leg and suddenly grinned in delight. "But, I suppose that will be a bit of a problem with that leg of yours." Eying me, he snapped his fingers, making new shackles grow out of the ceiling in the middle of the cell. The chains kept growing until they reached the floor and lay there in a small heap. He picked up the end of the two chains in his free hand and began walking toward me, flashing me an almost innocent smile. I knew that was definitely not the case though, that besides his outer appearance he was planning something. When he reached me, he easily clasped the shackles around my already bound wrists, grinning all the while. I couldn't do anything else but growl and glare at him in frustration, silently wondering what he was doing when I was bound to begin with. Did I need _further _restriction now?

"Oh, I almost forgot, how silly of me." He said with an exaggerated sigh and placed a hand on my tunic. I gasped as it began dissolving into diamonds, disappearing together with his red cape. My chest was now left completely bare and I couldn't help but shiver as his cold hand now made direct contact with my skin. He retracted his hand and calmly walked away from me, stopping when having reached the center of the cell.

Ghirahim didn't answer the questioning look I gave him, but only smiled wickedly again, snapping his fingers yet another time. The chains that had previously bound me to the wall disappeared, leaving only traces of diamonds behind. My hands fell down to the floor with a heavy thud and the sound of the rattling chains reached my ears. I was still chained. _Great_. Even though my arms ached from being held in the same position for so long, I still took up my struggling against them and started pulling on the chains, trying to break free from them with new found vigor. Ghirahim was watching me with great amusement from afar, standing under the spot where the shackles first had protruded from. He crossed his arms while leaning his head towards his shoulder in a mocking manner, laughing softly at my failing attempts. His snow white hair fell from his face, revealing even his left eye which most of the time was half-covered.

My eyes widened in shock as the shackles suddenly started to pull me forward. I looked up at the chains in confusion, before I grasped what was happening. The chains that connected to the high ceiling were shortening in length, dragging my chained wrists as well as my body with it. I was forced to follow with it and I hissed in pain as my wounded leg scraped against the floor, opening up the old wounds again. A trail of blood was left after the path that my body had been dragged against the floor. Despite the pain that coursed through my body, I wriggled and squirmed, hopelessly trying to rid myself of the chains. The sound of laughter hit my ears and I grit my teeth and hung my head down in both anger and embarrassment, not wanting to look at the vile demon I was forcibly pulled closer and closer to. This was completely and utterly _humiliating, to _helplessly be dragged like a worthless sack of flesh against the floor, while having to listen to my enemies mocking laughter.

* * *

><p>...<p>

When reaching the middle of the room, I was hoisted up in the air instead, until I was on eye-level with the grinning demon. He was quite a lot taller than me, so I was now left dangling in the air as I was to far from the ground for my feet to reach. Now when the chains had finally stopped I returned my eyes to Ghirahim, glaring at him in anger. This only caused him to laugh, as I was no big threat at the moment, despite the furious gaze I was giving him.

To my fear, he leaned closer to my face, tossing my green hat away to then wind his fingers into my dirty-blonde hair. Before I knew it, his lips crashed hard onto mine and I opened my eyes wide in horror. I struggled to break free from him, but his grip on my hair remained strong and kept me in place, letting him roam my mouth freely with his long tongue, kissing me passionately. After nibbling on my lip playfully he let go of my mouth, roving his eyes over my face as he let me catch my breath. I was breathing heavily in small gasps and a string of saliva had run down my chin. My eye-brows were creased together into a frown and I tried to regain my calm by looking away from the demon that was the cause of my dread, turning my head away in an attempt to block him out from my vision. I could feel the panic starting to form in my mind, threatening to take over my body at any time. Licking his lips, he grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"You look so delectable right now, hero. Frustrated over being so weak and helpless..." He gave me a soft kiss, before locking his gaze with my own. "And looking so… deliciously_ frightened_..." he whispered in a hiss against my lips, drinking in the sight of the fear clearly visible in my eyes.

"Now…" he started, leaning back a bit and flicking his hair out of his face before continuing. "We could have it the hard way, with you staying defiant and obnoxiously loyal to that girl, which I promise you will come with excruciating pain, for you that is." He said in a threatening yet amused tone, emphasizing his words by licking his lips sadistically. "_Or_… " He continued, his voice having turned more serious, while watching me with now scornful eyes. "We could have it the easy way and save you all the pain and _horrible_ suffering. All you have to do is to tell me the location of the gate of time. Just a few words and you're free. How does that sound?"

I could sense the annoyance hidden in his words, brought forth by his impatience to get the information he so dearly required. The answer to his question was clear in my head and I snarled back at him in anger, knowing very well that that deceiving mouth only fed me lies. There was no way that he would let me go. He would either kill me after getting his promised answer or try to force out new information from me. In any case, there was no way I was going to tell him. I would never betray Zelda like that. If I would have to suffer anyway, it wouldn't be by playing into his hands, letting him get what he wanted.

* * *

><p>...<p>

My silence seemed to anger him this time and he scowled at me while tightening his grip on my hair painfully. "I asked you a question, Sky child. Now answer me before I lose my patience with you." He hissed and tugged hard on my hair, forcing me to bend my head to the side. Except for a grunt of pain unwillingly escaping my lips, I still kept silent, staring defiantly into his eyes that now sparked with anger. "…I take it you want to have it the hard way then."

I yelped out in pain as his sharp teeth sank into the exposed skin of my neck, tearing it open. He slowly licked up the blood that escaped from the newly inflicted wound and started ravishing my skin, kissing my neck all the way up to my jaw line before planting another hard kiss on my lips again. Finally letting me go, he circled around me, placing his hands gently on my naked back while leaning next to my ear.

"This is your last chance, boy. Tell me where the gate is. If you don't, I'm afraid I'll have to teach you just how serious I am about my statement." He spoke with a soft voice in my ear, almost in a whisper, but the threat in his words was still clear and unmistakable. I grunted in disgust and snapped my head to the side as I felt his wet tongue playfully lick my ear.

"Get off me!" I yelled in both repulsion and fear, not being able to take his slithering touches anymore. He only chuckled darkly at my outburst and retracted his hand from my back while backing away from me a bit. I heard that awful cracking sound again and I knew he had now readied the whip. "Suit yourself."

With another crack of the whip, severe pain struck at my back and I screamed out in agony at the sudden lash. Before I had any time to recover a new cracking sound reached my ears, accompanied with another painful lash on my back. Even though I hated showing my weakness in front of him, I couldn't hold my screams in. I had no idea when the lashes would strike when my abuser was behind me, so I couldn't brace myself against the unexpected painful strikes. The little lapse of time between the cracking sound and the harsh surface of the whip connecting to my fragile skin was to small to serve as a warning. As the whip continued its torment on my body, I could feel the warm blood seeping down my back where the whip had struck twice and having managed to rip through the skin. Bitter tears started to form in my eyes and I instinctively clenched them shut each time the ruthless whip strung my back. The pain was so excruciating that I didn't even hear Ghirahim's maniacal laugh as he took deep sadistic pleasure in my tormented screams and the sight of my bleeding body, breaking down by his abuse. After what seemed like ages, he finally stopped his lashing with the whip and I could hear the faint sound of footsteps coming closer to me between my struggling gasps of pain in my attempt to catch my breath. My sight was dimming and I felt drained out from all the pain and screaming. I was also starting to lose the feeling in my arms from the weight of my body weighing them down.

I flinched as I felt his hands on me, gently caressing my back in soothing motions. The action wasn't soothing at all though, as his hands concentrated on my delicate skin that had been broken by his fearful strikes with the whip. Long gashes scarred my whole back, which stung each time his fingertips came in contact with them. I could feel his hot breath on my back and I gasped out in both shock and pain as he started planting soft kisses on the wounds. The soft kisses slowly became more aggressive and craving and after a while he was hungrily licking up the blood that was streaming down my back, devouring it with greedy kisses. I let out small yelps of pain and disgust, squirming away from his intimate touches which he forced on my body.

"Mmm..." He moaned against my back, the vibration coming from his voice against my skin sending shivers down my spine. "Your blood is absolutely intoxicating, Sky child…" Kissing my body, while caressing me with his strong hands in hard strokes, he continued tasting every ounce of my bleeding skin, until he was standing in front of me. I gave out a low grunt when he entangled his fingers into my hair and jerked my head back, directing his kisses onto my neck and sucking on the hollow of my throat.

He then cupped my face with his hands and kissed my lips softly, while wiping away a tear I hadn't even noticed escaping my eyes. With gentle touches he caressed my face, almost as if trying to sooth my pain and make me forget his previous violent actions. He looked deeply into my pained, watery eyes, speaking in a lustful voice.

"You look so beautiful covered in your own blood…" he gently caressed the side of my face, stroking it slowly. "…It makes me want to break you even more…" as he said this, he scraped a long cut into my cheek, forcing a small pained yell out from my lips. His tongue lapsed up the blood that streamed from the cut and he sighed in content, savoring the taste of it.

"And that gorgeous voice of yours is so utterly tempting, Sky Child... It's almost like you're doing this on purpose." He teased and let out a short giggle. Now that he was no longer using the whip on me and the pain on my body had subsided a bit, I had started to regain some of my senses again. I could feel the anger well up in me and that last remark made me tremble with resentment. Did he _seriously _think that I enjoyed this sadistic game? That I liked having him humiliating me, hurting me and touching me so intimately against my will? I wanted to scream and struggle against him, showing him how much I detested this, but most of all: I wanted to punch that wide smirk of his face! But I was too tired to even move. The only thing I managed to do was glare at him in loathing through my half-lidded eyes and let out a low growl, which didn't sound even remotely as threatening as I intended it to.

He only chuckled at my miserable attempt to sound and look intimidating. Clasping his hand around my jaw in a hard and painful grip, he leaned into my face, piercing me with his big, sinister eyes. I could see a flicker of amusement in them, but also the look of one in craving.

"I told you that I would bring you pain if you defied me, Sky child. Bear in mind that I've even been so kind as to give you a choice regarding the matter." he jeered and wrenched my head to the side with force, laughing as my face contorted in pain. Moving his thumb to my lips, he traced them gently with the tip of his finger, relishing in the surprised gasp he earned from me. I couldn't get that foul appendage away from me, as he still held my jaw in a painful grasp, keeping me still. He continued to speak to me crudely, sneering at me.

"Or have you changed your mind? It's not to late to tell me where the gate is…" He let the hand that was caressing my lips wander up to my forehead, letting his fingers tug playfully on my bangs. "I will find the spirit maiden sooner or later, but if you won't consider enlightening me, you will only succeed in angering me further… and when I do find her, I _might_ just take out all my pent up anger on her, before using her in the revival of my master. As long as she's still barely alive, she'll be of use to me." he warned nastily, grinning maliciously at me as he wiped my hair away from my eyes. I saw red as his cruel words sank in, glowering at him in deep fury while baring my teeth at him in a frightening snarl.

"Never… You scum…!" I breathed out, mustering all my strength into making the words sound as threatening and despising as I could manage, despite the weak condition I was in. He seemed unfazed by this, however, smirking deviously at me.

His chilling laughter only continued to ridicule me. He was not even the slightest angered by my harsh words, but only seemed to take joy in seeing me in this frustrated state that he had brought forth from me. Shaking his head, he sighed and spoke in an indifferent voice, though he was grinning from ear to ear. "What a pity."

To my dread, he crashed his lips onto mine once again, this time forcing his tongue into my unwilling mouth. _No!_ _Enough of this!_ I was starting to feel dizzy by the lack of blood and all the pain I had experienced and having him smothering me with breathtaking kisses only worsened my condition. The clutches of fear and panic started to grab me as it was getting hard to breath. He wasn't even letting me catch my breath, but only continued to claim my lips, roaming the inside of my mouth with his long tongue, exploring every corner of it. I let out muffled yells, trying to get him off me, but this only seemed to encourage him further. Just when my vision started to darken he finally stopped ravishing my mouth and I gasped for air as he broke the kiss, breathing out in hot puffs against his lips. I moaned weakly in protest as he briefly licked my lips, before he kissed the tip of my nose. Feelings of confusion and dizziness were overwhelming me and my eyelids felt very heavy, my body instinctively trying to force me to close them.

It felt like the room was spinning and I desperately tried to focus on the threat in front of me that continued to caress me so cruelly, but to no prevail. I could feel myself starting to pass out. All of the terrible things happening at once were to much for me to bear, my body couldn't take it anymore and it was finally starting to shut down. The last thing I perceived before I passed out was his white lips, grinning maliciously at me; the words coming out from them instilling me with great dread, cruelly reminding me of that horrible voice of my nightmare.

"There's no escape, Sky child… You're mine."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Now, now Ghirahim, caaaalm down...you're only going to break him if you keep that up. and it's not like he's actually GOING anywhere, always being chained... and he has already fainted in the end of half of the chapters in this fic... **

** O_O I don't feel sorry for you Link, as I relish in your pain. There, I said it!  
><strong>

**There wasn't really that much actual "torture" in this ch, it just turned out this way XD haha, but I hope you enjoyed Ghirahim creeping some more on Link**

**And about the dream, or nightmare in the beginning... I hope you were able to understand it ;) I meant it to be a bit confusing, because that's how dreams are... but I wonder If anyone got the meaning behind it...? and the voice... C; hmm hmm, trying to be mysterious**

**But I hope you liked this terribly late, BUT longer chapter (trying to make the fact that I was slow ok XD haha, I'm such an time optimist...)**

**See you in ch 8 :D and please leave a review, they encourage me in writing CX or else I won't know if it's liked or not. And if you have any ideas you are free to share!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8: To keep one's temper

**Here's chapter 8! hurray, I've recieved 30 reviews now! :D that means that the last ch got 9 reviews! thank you so much, it makes me very happy ^^ I love reading them all  
><strong>

**oh and even this ch was terribly late... I apologize for the wait *tempts you with long ch* It seems that my chapters are getting longer at least :) and I hope you will like this one too  
><strong>

**please leave a review after reading :D It would fill my hearts with rainbows! and rainbows happen to be my power source when I write, so rainbows=lovely tooorture and perviness from Ghira~ ok what the fruitcake am I talking about? XD anyways, reviews would make me a very happy writer! :D  
><strong>

**Enjoy :]  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Your menacing smile: ch 8<strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

The demon lord watched my unconscious form and chuckled in amusement, taking great delight in the fact that he had me so weakened and vulnerable, all by his own hand. But as he gently caressed my body, his sly grin slowly disappeared from his face. If I had been awake, I would have noticed how his eyes flickered to the many wounds on my body that was allowing my blood to escape at an alarming rate and the way my chest heaved up and down unsteadily in shaky breaths. I would also have seen him scowl while he watched my pain-contorted face, which now had gotten very pale and lacked the healthy hint of the rosy color that usually painted my cheeks. He clicked his tongue in disapproval as he understood that I had to be treated and that _immediately_, if I was to survive the immense amount of blood I had lost. He had been to occupied in his own pleasure and his relishing in my pain, that he had failed to notice how grave my condition actually was.

Snapping his fingers, he made three red bokoblins appear in a flurry of red and golden diamonds. As soon as they laid eyes on the one who had summoned them, they straightened up and bowed awkwardly before him, awaiting his orders in dreadful anticipation.

"I will take my leave shortly and I need the boy's wounds to be treated and some of his health to be restored before I return." He commanded in a cold, stern voice as he watched my deteriorating form, to then advert his gaze to the bokoblins, piercing them with a warning glare. "And _If _I should come back only to find him _dead_, you must know what ill fate awaits you…" The ugly creatures immediately stiffened in fear upon hearing his threatening, hissed words, definitely aware of that they would suffer a fate worse than death itself if they failed him. They silently nodded, not daring to do anything else.

"The boy must not by any means be moved now, but when you're done with the…" he trailed of, almost looking pained to utter the next word. "…Treatment. Move him to the chamber I have prepared for him." Seeing that this didn't even raise as much as a reaction from his thick-skulled minions, he continued speaking, now letting his growing irritation be fully heard in his words. "_Am_ I being _clear_?" The three monsters screeched in fear and started nodding vigorously, not wanting to anger their ruthless master any further, knowing what the punishment for such a crime would be. "Good. Now _you_." Ghirahim now turned his attention to the bokoblin that was standing the closest to him, who almost jumped in fright, seeing that the demon focused on him solely.

"Send out some new troops to every region and assign them to search for the gate of time. Now." He ordered and rolled his eyes when the bokoblin almost tripped over his own feet in his hurry on the way out of the room. When the bokoblin was gone, he took in the sight of my weakened appearance one last time, with an almost miserable look on his face. He was probably almost regretting the decision to let them heal me, looking longingly at the dozens of bleeding wounds that scarred my skin, that were soon to disappear. But he realized that it had to be done, as it would be rather troublesome for him if I were to die. Unwillingly adverting his gaze from me, he set his eyes on his ugly minions instead, the sight returning his former frown to his face once again. "See to it." And with that, he raised his hand above his head and snapped his fingers, dissolving into diamonds and leaving my unconscious body alone with the two remaining bokoblins.

* * *

><p>...<p>

My body was still sleeping, but my mind was in some sort of half-awake state which allowed me to feel the numbing pain in my body, but also derived me of the power to do something about it as I couldn't move during my body's still slumbering state. I couldn't hear anything at all and was left with only the feelings of pain, and confusion roaming my mind and body. _Was I dead?_

I suddenly was aware of a pair of rough hands, pressing something soft against my torso in clumsy, dabbing movements. _Fabric…?_ I could only guess, feeling to drowsy and weak to even open my eyes to see what it was, or who the pair of hands belonged too. I felt my head being tilted up and something cold being put to my chapped lips. Soon, some kind of liquid flowed into my mouth, tasting bitter yet also a tad bit sweet. As it started to run down towards my throat, I subconsciously swallowed it, my body instinctively wanting to quench my thirst and ease the burning ache in my throat. All of a sudden, a warm feeling started to spread through my body, gradually making it feel much lighter. The pain subsided bit by bit, making me feel much more at ease. I let out a relieved sigh before I drifted off into a pleasant deeper sleep, now sleeping much more peacefully than I had ever done since I first got captured.

When I later woke up, it was by a dull, rattling noise, which judging by the sound must come from right above my head. I creased my eyebrows together in irritation of being awoken in such a way and opened my eyes slowly, still being affected by sleep and feeling a bit dazed. Drowsily, I looked up at a strange blur of red in front of me and I forced myself to blink a few times in an attempt to clear my hazy vision. Every cell in my body must have frozen right on the spot as I realized what I was looking at. _Someone_ was standing in front of me.

I jerked my body upwards in surprise, only to be greeted with a harsh blow to my head, causing me to gasp in pain. The strike rendered me completely helpless, making my sight dim once again. I could feel something cold being clasped around my neck and the contact with it caused me to shiver. _What was going on?_ Feeling my dizziness lessen slightly, I opened my eyes again to be able to grasp what was happening to me. I was met with the sight of two red bokoblins, who sneered at me with their hideous, plump faces as they watched my stunned and horrified look. One was in front of me, just having finished cuffing my wrists to a long chain. The other was behind me, lifting me up to my feet by painfully bringing up the chain that was apparently connected to a collar around my neck.

The one in front of me tugged on the chains ruthlessly, pulling me forward in stumbling steps and inclining me to follow. It seemed like they were to move me to somewhere, on what must be on Ghirahim's orders. But where? And what for? While several questions welled up in my mind, one of the bokoblins started to walk out of the cell, leading the way. Right now there was no chance for me to escape, with the bokoblin in front of me tugging my arms forward violently with chain in hand and the one behind me keeping the chains that was linked to the metal collar on my neck strained, almost choking me.

I gasped in shock as I first now noticed that I could walk on what previously was a very heavily damaged leg and that the strong pain in my body had almost completely subsided, contradicting greatly with the state I was left in right before I had fainted. Looking down at my bare chest, I noticed that almost all of my wounds had healed. My leg that was completely immobilized before worked perfectly fine now and was almost completely healed too. Only a few scratches remained of what must have been the deepest wounds on my body, which hadn't healed fully. A dull pain still lingered in my body, but it was nothing compared to the pain I had felt before. _They must have healed me…_ I was shocked over how much better I felt now, almost being fully restored to health. But the question was: How long will I remain like that. Ghirahim ordering me to be moved and led away to whatever destination that awaited me, could certainly not be something good, as it was definitely not an order to set me free. It would surely come with either pain or an interrogation. Or most likely, _both_. I could not let that happen. I knew that I had to escape, but to do so, I also needed to be provided with an opening, as it was far to risky now. The only thing I could do at the in mean-time, was to go along with them patiently, but also be alert for any chances to escape.

We wandered through a long, dark corridor, sometimes passing by some golden torches that seldom decorated the walls, bringing a faint light to the otherwise murky hall. Then, several feet away from us, I saw that the way forward ended, continuing around the corner. My mind immediately started to think up a plan and I swallowed nervously, trying to remain calm and not unveil anything. As we neared the corner, my heart was beating at a maddening tempo in my chest and I could feel a bead of sweat run down my temple. W_ait for it…_ Right when the bokoblin in front of me started to turn around the corner, slowing his pace, I saw my chance.

_Now! _With great force I pulled on the chains with my arms, succeeding in pulling back the surprised bokoblin and disrupting his balance. While the bokoblin was falling I quickly spun around, aiming a kick at the other dumbfounded one behind me. My foot collided harshly with his temple, immediately knocking him out cold. _One down…_ The other bokoblin had started to get up, opening his ugly mouth to sound an alarm. In a swift movement I threw the chains around his thick neck, applying a crushing hold on his throat with the metal. What would have been a warning scream came out in gurgling noises instead. The suffocating monster tried to pry away the chain from his neck, desperately clawing at it, but I only increased the force on the chains, weakening the monster further. I could practically feel his life force seeping out of his chunky body as it started quivering under my hold, weakening his struggles as the time lapsed forth. Finally, he gave up resisting, letting his hands fall down to his sides. He knew now, that his fate had been sealed and he accepted it, letting it happen. That, or he just couldn't keep up with his struggling any more, having lost all his strength to fight. Either way, this was his end.

Soon, his body slumped down, hanging lifelessly by the chain around his neck. I waited in the same position for a few moments, before I carefully removed the chains from the bokoblins neck, letting the body fall to the ground with a heavy thud. I let my eyes wander up to the corpse in front of me, feeling a small tinge of guilt harbor in my chest. My hands were quivering slightly so I gripped the chains, trying to stop them from doing so while heaving a heavy sigh. Though I had killed this kind numerous of times before, I still wasn't very fond of killing them so _painfully slow_. If I had my blade I would give them a quick, easy death, but during the circumstances, I wasn't given much of a choice. This one was about to sound an alarm and I could _not_ let that happen. There was no time for mercy.

With trembling hands I searched through the clothes of the body in front of me, quickly finding what I was looking for. An old rusty key now lay in the palm of my hand and I clenched it tightly in my fist before moving it towards my chained wrists. I easily opened the locks, now feeling a bit of hope as my hands were freed. But, to my dismay, I couldn't manage to unlock the metal collar on my neck. I fumbled with the key, growing a bit anxious as I unsuccessfully tried to press it into the keyhole which was located at the back of the collar. Giving up, I traced my fingers against the keyhole, immediately understanding why it didn't work. The keyhole was far to small for the key to fit in._ This lock must have another key_. I was about to look through the other bokoblin's clothes to search for the one matching the collar, when a distant sound made me halt my actions. _Footsteps._ And they were coming closer.

Panic immediately coursed through my mind, accompanied with feelings of dread of getting caught so soon after my escape. I realized that I had no time to unlock the chain, or hide the bodies for that matter. I quickly collected the long chains that still held me and then immediately started running in the opposite direction of the approaching footsteps. Soon a screeching sound was heard, accompanied by the sound from a horn sounding an alarm, which means they must have found the bodies. _This is bad._ I understood that there was no time to lose, that I had to either hide, or preferably find a way out to the outside. They surely must have sent orders to guard the exits by now though, which would make it quite hard to get out. Even so, I convinced myself that I must try and that the only way for me to escape this nightmarish place was by looking for a way out myself. I also needed to retrieve Fi… By being so caught up in the thought of escaping this dreadful place, I had almost forgotten about her.

I wished dearly that the blue sword spirit would have been present now, that she would guide me through my hardships like she always had, speaking in her monotone yet soothing voice that always seemed to calm me when distressed. I needed her now. But I also needed her back, as a friend. She had been my only companion through my long journey, the one who had always stayed loyal to me, remaining at my side through every battle and every mishap. There was no way I was going to leave her in the hands of the vicious demon, prioritizing my own escape before finding her. And there was no knowing what he would do to her, or hopefully not _have_ done to her already. The thought angered me, adding yet more to my resentment for the demon lord. With newfound aspiration and strength, I quickened my pace, pushing myself to run faster through the dark corridors, searching both after an escape route and my lost companion.

* * *

><p>...<p>

My body was drenched in sweat and my breathing was getting labored. I had run through the endless corridors for quite a long time now, turning around corners, switching directions as I heard signs of approaching enemies and turning on my heel again when having reached a dead end. Only running and running and running aimlessly. _How big _was_ this place?_ These corridors never seemed to cease, making me swiftly wonder if I was running around in circles, not getting anywhere at all and only succeeding in tiring myself. Then, as I was about to lose all hope, I saw it. A door! I didn't know where it would lead, only that it was finally somewhere different and that it was my only shot at finding a way out of these incessant halls right now. Despite my building excitement, I forced myself to slow down as it was unwise to barge into an unknown room heedlessly, when with no weapons to defend myself with. I let myself catch my breath for a short moment and then finally opened the door, walking in with great caution.

The room I had entered looked similar in design with the cell I had previously been confined in, which definitely wasn't to my liking as I didn't exactly hold any fond memories of the place. The bigger difference was that this room had no cell included and that it was about twice as big, both in height and width. Right across from where I stood, along the light-brown stonewall that was decorated and carved in diamonds in red and gold that symmetrically lined up on the bottom and top of it, ran a staircase. The long stairs led to a large red door, which was decorated with golden linings and diamonds.

Thrilled by the sight of the door, I eagerly started to run toward the stairs, when a sudden force on my neck abruptly stopped me, roughly snapping me backwards. It was so unexpected that I couldn't help but let out a small, choked gasp as I lost my balance and fell. My head collided harshly with the solid stone floor, making me hiss in pain. I lay on the floor for a few moments, trying to recover from the aftershock that followed after the hard impact that paralyzed my body.

When my mind had cleared up a bit, I then remembered that I had no time to lose and certainly no time for resting or trying to recover, no matter how inviting the idea was. Groaning, I heaved myself up on my arms into a sitting position, trying to get up as quickly as I could manage, despite the intense throbbing in my head. In both confusion and panic, I turned around; searching for whatever had stopped me.

My eyes widened in horror at the sight that met me. The chain that was connected to the collar on my neck was stretched out before me and currently nailed to the wall. By two diamond-shaped daggers.

Panic immediately struck my mind. The immense dread that filled me clenched my heart tightly and it was getting harder to breath. _Nononono, NO! I have to get away! _I hastily got up on my feet and started tugging on the chains in sheer panic, jerking at it with all my might in hope to budge the daggers so I could get free. Even though I knew it was to late, that running into the one I dreaded to meet now was unavoidable, I still couldn't help but try. I _couldn't_ help but hang on to the small hope that I _could _make it, that I _could_ get away, only if I got rid of these blasted chains! I needed to get out of this place as soon as possible! But no matter how hard I pulled, the daggers didn't yield even an inch as they remained deeply embedded into the wall, denying me of my freedom. I readied myself to run towards the daggers, but before I had even taken one step, the all to familiar sound of his ominous voice reached my ears, instilling me with an even greater fear.

"Did you really think you could escape me, boy?" I could only stand there and gasp in horror as the demon appeared in a sea of diamonds only about ten feet in front of me, leaning against the wall right next to the daggers with his arms crossed. He was tapping his arm with one finger in an irritated manner while giving me a scornful glare. I could easily see that he was mad and if I by some reason hadn't, his voice would definitely have revealed it. It was practically dripping with resentment, sounding icy cold and unforgiving.

"Did you?" He pressed, putting a glowed hand on the stretched out chains to tug on it roughly, forcing me to take a step toward him. I immediately tried to back away again, wanting to get as far away from the demon as I could, but his hand remained on the chains in a strong grip, keeping me from doing so. Sighing, he tugged on the chains again, pulling me even closer to him. "I thought you would have learned by now from your previous miserable attempt to escape, seeing where that got you. It seems that you have yet to learn your place." Again, he pulled me closer and I gripped the outstretched chains with both hands, trying to tug it free from his hold while leaning backwards as far as I could, but to no prevail.

"I can't even leave you out of my sight for one second. As soon as I left you in the hands of my minions, you immediately escaped so ill-manneredly, _yet again_. Do I have to do _everything _myself? What you, being the little worm you are, seem to have failed to understand is that as much as I do enjoy your company, I still have far more significant matters to attend to, as I'm rather _busy._" His irritation was clear in his voice now, despite him trying to remain composed I could see that he was practically burning with rage underneath it all. I gritted my teeth in anger of hearing his words and the obvious annoyance in them, letting out a low growl. It wasn't _my_ fault that he kept me here. If I was such a pain, he shouldn't be so persistent about forcing me to stay within his domain to begin with.

Suddenly, he let go of the chains, which made me fall backwards to the ground as I was not prepared for that and had been using all my strength to lean away from him. Grunting, I tried to stand up again while frowning at him. Ghirahim ignored me and just continued to vent about his frustrations to me, glaring at me all the while. This time, he could hardly conceal the fury in his words and practically screamed some of them out in aggravation as he gesticulated dramatically with his arms, seeming to have finally lost his temper.

"All because of you being so _frustratingly_ secretive, I have to search for the spirit-maiden myself! I would think you would have behaved better than this, seeing as you are the cause of my problem…Yet you immediately defy me as soon as I let you out of my sight, _adding_ to my tribulations! Do you have _any_ idea how that makes me _feel_?" _Furious, outraged, sick with anger?_ Did he honestly believe that I cared? If anything, his rage only instilled me with feelings of victorious satisfaction, that _I _was the one that had managed to provoke _him_, my captor who insisted on forcing both pain and his unwanted touches on me.

Coming to his senses, the demon lord now tried to calm his anger that had uncontrollably slipped out, taking a few deep breaths before reducing his voice to a normal conversational tone. Or monologued in his case. He let his hand glide over the chains cold surface as he resumed speaking, scoffing at me.

"But don't you fret, boy. I will be absolutely thrilled to _personally_ see to your punishment…" With that statement, he strode towards me, glaring at me with slit eyes and giving me a look of contempt. My breath hitched in my throat as I watched him walk towards me with a menacing aura and I readied my body into a defensive stance. As he neared me, I side jumped to the side, getting closer to the wall I was currently chained to. Now gaining a wider range to move in, I waited until he got closer to me once again, hunching my back a bit. When he was near enough I hurled myself toward him, aiming a punch at his face. He simply blocked my blow, to then effortlessly clasp my wrist in his hand. Shocked, I ripped it away from his hold, sidestepped and then tried to aim a kick at his abdomen. This too was easily blocked by him. This time I was met with a taunting sneer from him, which succeeded in angering me further. I hated to admit it, but without my sword, I was no match to Ghirahim's strength, as he was much more skilled in hand-to-hand combat than I was. And now when he was in a bad mood, he was much more serious in battle than he usually was. Now it was his turn to be on the offensive and he sent a couple of fierce kicks and strikes at me, as if it was mere child's play to him. I just barely managed to elude his attacks, being sent further and further back by his assault.

I was about to evade him once more, jumping backwards, when the chain stopped me, having been extended to its full length. Before I had time to even curse myself for my own stupidity, Ghirahim's open hand met my face in a harsh strike, sending me reeling to the hard floor. I lay on the floor in shock for a short moment with a hand pressed to the burning mark on my cheek, slowly progressing what had just happened _He just… slapped me!_ Growling, I tried to rise to my feet, but Ghirahim was already there to stop me, pressing me back to the floor with one foot placed firmly on my chest. He snatched the chains into one of his hands and brought it upwards as far as the chains would reach. I immediately picked up my struggling once more, kicking and clawing at him fiercely, trying to rid myself from his foot that forced me down while roaring at him in anger.

He let out a mocking laugh. "You're like a beast! Glaring at me so ferociously with those defiant yet beautiful, azure eyes of yours, baring your adorable little fangs at me… It's rather laughable that you still believe that you can stand a chance against _me_," he placed a hand on his chest and tilted his head up while looking down at me in an arrogant manner."The one who _preside_ over the surface, _Demon lord Ghirahim_." He pressed my body further down to the floor with his foot, earning a pained yell from me. Lifting it off of me, he then straddled my hips and placed a hand on my chest, keeping me in place. His other hand still held the chains in a firm grip. He held it high enough for me to feel pain, as the chain forced my head to follow it, while his hand that was still pressed tightly to my chest, kept my body down on the floor, straining my neck in the process. Coughing, I tried to pull the chain free from him, while trying to pry away the hand from my chest with the other. He was completely unfazed by my meager efforts and only tightened the grip on it, speaking in a cold and superior voice while piercing me with his sinister, dark eyes.

"It's _clear_ who the master is here, _pet. _I _own_ you." His words stirred my heart, filling me with feelings of anger as well as trepidation. "Y-you don't own me. You _never_ will!" I breathed out in a strained voice, now clawing at his hand in desperation. Ghirahim let out a cruel, mocking laugh while leaning closer to my face, speaking in a sardonic tone. "Oh, that's where you're terribly wrong, child. You're already within my grasp. The second I laid my astonishing eyes on you, you've been my possession to claim. And here you are now!" He let the hand on my chest wander up to my neck, creeping its way up to my jaw, which he then gripped harshly while continuing to speak in a threatening hiss. "Caught like a measly rat in my own domain, with no chance to escape from me or what so ever." I shook my head wildly while clenching my eyes shut in a failed attempt to get rid of both his touch and his cruel words. I hated this, _hated_ that I had to listen to his nasty words, _hated_ having to writhe underneath him, _hated_ being so frustratingly weak and helpless. "Let… Go- off me…!" I forced out between my mad thrashing, which had tired me out completely and left me breathless. Once again, my attempts to get free went ignored and he continued feeding me his venomous words.

"You're mine. Don't you ever forget that, sky child. And If you do… I will have to remind you of that, if I so have to _etch_ it into that pretty little head of yours." He tightened his grip on my face as emphasis to his words, deriving in the pained gasp he received from me. "And I warn you, my methods can be rather…" My blue eyes shook in fear as he leant even closer to whisper against my lips in a seductive manner.

"… Unforgettable." I quickly turned my head away from him and clenched my eyes shut, fearing that he would kiss me. He didn't however, but only chuckled, humored by my act and now seeming to have completely forgotten about his anger at the moment. He forced my head forward with the hand that was still holding my jaw, so I could meet his amused gaze. Still keeping his lips close to mine, he neither moved away nor closed the gap between our mouths.

"Ohh? You don't like this?" He crooned, taunting me. "It hurts my feelings, boy, that you feel so intimidated by my presence. Though… I do find your frightened face rather adorable." Giggling, he let go of the chains and held my face in his hands, leaning his forehead against mine while enjoying the sight of me trying to back away from his presence. Sneering at me, he continued his jeering.

"Oh, but don't you for one moment assume that I have forgotten about that disobedience of yours because of that, Sky child… I was to have you escorted to a rather _special_ room earlier, _exclusively_ for you. That was before you so rudely disappeared, meddling with my perfectly laid out plans. _But_, I do not see why we shouldn't go along with it even now, when you're finally here again and within my grasp, hm? It will be the perfect place, regarding your punishment, Link."

Letting out a dark chuckle, he leaned a bit backwards, letting go of my face. When he suddenly fell silent I couldn't help but look up at him in confusion, creasing my eye-brows together into a scowl. His eyes had fallen to my dirtied hair and body which he gave a disapproving look, frowning as he did so. Then he suddenly flashed me a devious grin, seeming to have gotten an idea. Judging by his expression, I was certainly not going to like it. Turning my face away, I tried to sink further down into the floor, as far away as possible from that smug face. Clasping the chain in his hand and slowly pulling on it, he forced my upper body to follow until I was only inches apart from his face again. The act caused me to grunt in pain, which didn't go unnoticed by him. Letting out yet another small chuckle, he gave me a brief peck on my lips to then capture and hold my gaze.

"But first…" He started, licking his lips as he watched my dreading expression with great amusement, sounding positively giggly as he proclaimed his idea. "I do believe this pet is in dire need of a bath…"

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Ghirahim think Link stinks. In two ways! :U  
><strong>

**XD and Ghirahim... MOOD SWINGS much? and isn't it hilarious that one of Ghirahim's attacks is a bitch-slap XD which takes a whole freaking heart from Link? I find it absolutely fabulous :D  
><strong>

**but I do hope this ch was ok... O_O I was actually supposed to write the bath thing for this ch instead of the next, but I thought that I would give Link some false hope that he had any chance of escaping first, only to then crush them brutally... just because I love him :D in my "I like to see you suffer~" way  
><strong>

**XD and if someone noticed the badly done Ghirahim quotations... My hand slipped!  
><strong>

**...**

**I'm gonna try to answer the reviews here from here now on, but if many of you find it annoying or something, I won't do it in the future XD I honestly don't know if people like when I reply or not XD but I'll try anyway, just because it's fun, hoh hoh  
><strong>

**Lauren Lycan: Then that must have been an very creepy smile... XD thank you so much! I tried to make it scary :D and I love an emotionally pained Link too XD so I'm glad you like it (I bet nintendo did it on purpose XD) Ghirahim knows exactly what to say to rile Link up, as Zelda is very important to him :] , more reviews would be nice ;v; thank you *greedily takes plot-bunnies*  
><strong>

**NeonDystortion: HOTHOTHOT XD glad you think so, and liked the torture~ (Ghirahim's creepy perviness are the funniest parts to write XD )I took your awesome advice btw! :D I hope its better now, thank you very much~  
><strong>

**Bayatmoon:Thankk you~ that makes me happy :)  
><strong>

**TheImpatient: Thank you! ^^ glad you like it  
><strong>

**DemonLordOfTheSurface: Ghirahim totally fails at being nice... XD but at being sadistic and cruel he exceeds everyone!  
><strong>

**DragonLinkAwesome: lol, yes and it's totally working too, I can see Link swooning from his charm very soon (not XD haha ) Thank you :) I worked really hard on writing the Plats thing, trying to make it creepy and psychological, so I'm glad you like it! XD Are you confused about Ghirahim's constant mood swings perhaps? XD If so, Link is too~  
><strong>

**Angel-Demon hybrid: thank you :D I have updated now (as you probably have seen...XD ) I can without doubt say that I don't feel sorry for Link AT ALL XD  
><strong>

**ShylaMoon: I will! :D or have? XD or both? ch 8 is here at least  
><strong>

**Lileaglet: wow, thank you :] I'm pleased to hear that I make him in character, it's always a worry of mine as I don't really like character being OOC so XD hope you liked this ch too~  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

**See you in ch 9! please leave a review :)  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9: After pleasure…

**Thank you for your lovely reviews :D  
><strong>

**lol XD ok late again, but hey, I graduated from school the day before yesterday! Woho! (Hopefully) lots of time for writing now! **

**ok, hope you like this ch, which is my longest chapter yet btw. It feels like I've been writing it for ages and I just didn't have the energy to make it better than this so I hope there aren't that many grammar mistakes, heh... but first, a lil warning may be suited for this chapter... O.O yeah  
><strong>

**_Warning:_ As the description of this fic says, this is rated_ M. _That means pervy stuff. If you like pervy stuff as much as I do then, hurray :D go forth, young ones (and others too... yeah)! if not well, uhm, I... D:  
><strong>

**READ IT ANYWAY AND LEARN TO BE PERVY **

**...XD heh, like in the last ch, answers for reviews will be at the bottom of the page!  
><strong>

**Enjoy! ;) don't forget to review  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Your menacing smile: ch 9 –<em> After pleasure…<em>**

* * *

><p>...<p>

I just lay there, blinking a couple of times while my brain tried to progress what he just had said. The grinning demon was still on top of me, looking down at my dumbfounded face with an irritatingly conniving one. Hesitantly, I opened my mouth to speak in a befuddled tone. "…What?"

He let out an exaggerated sigh, shaking his head slowly as if he was dealing with a troublesome child. "Really now, it's tiring to have to repeat myself over and over again. What's with you and your lack of attentiveness?" I just stared at him, completely speechless. Ghirahim looked back at me in a displeased manner, his smile now having turned into a frown. My unresponsiveness didn't seem to amuse him as the longer we stared at each other in silence, the more irritated he looked. He was the one that at last broke the silence, speaking in a slightly annoyed tone that matched the look on his face.

"…Hm. I suppose it's just better to commence with the act then, seeing as you are remarkably dim today." With a snap of his fingers, we were teleported to a rather noteworthy room, being that we were still in the hot and dry lands of Eldin Volcano. A bathroom, completely covered in white, differing greatly with the other rooms I had previously seen in his domain. The room smelled strongly of some kind of perfume, its potent, exotic fragrance almost making me go dizzy as the scent instantly hit my nose as soon as we had teleported into it. Right in front of us was a big square-shaped bathtub built in white marble, about three times as big as the one back at home in Skyloft. It was decorated in linings and markings that ran along its sides and the broad edge of the bath at the one side that were connected to the wall was adorned with different bottles filled with unknown liquids, supposedly soap and perfumes. The tub was already filled with water, a stream of fresh water running into the bath from an opening in the center of wall, looking like a miniature waterfall. Peering at the large bathtub like it was a poisonous snake I unconsciously leaned away from it, knowing what it was used for.

Having been lost in thought, my heart almost jumped out of my chest as I suddenly felt a strong force on my neck. I let out a choking sound, feeling the metal collar cut into my neck uncomfortably, making it hard for me to breathe. Ghirahim had hauled me up from the ground by the chain connected to the collar around my neck, holding it high enough for my feet to dangle helplessly in the air. My hands immediately shot up to the collar and I clawed at it, trying to ease its pressure on my throat. Snickering, he watched me struggle as he placed his other free hand leisurely on the hem of my pants. He hummed in an amused tone, tilting his head to the side. "It would only be proper to get rid of your clothing now, wouldn't you agree?" He purred, tugging on them playfully. My eyes widened in shock. _Wait, is he really going to force me to undress?_ The hand that slowly started to pull down my pants confirmed my question and I immediately sprang into action. I used all of my strength to swing my legs up, successfully colliding one of my knees with Ghirahim's chin. Groaning, he reeled back in pain from the impact, letting go of the chain in the act. I dropped to the floor and let out a grunt as I landed on my back, coughing a bit from the strain he had put on my throat. With his back hunched forward, Ghirahim held his chin with one hand while the other one was curled into a tight fist. He glared at me with contempt and I could see that he was fuming with rage, his body shaking with fury.

"_You…_"the demon hissed dangerously, revealing his sharp teeth in a silent snarl. Sensing his malice, I immediately got up on my feet, backing away from him a bit. With a hand stretched forward to grab me, he strode towards me, piercing me with his scornful eyes. I was just about to run away from him, not feeling very eager to be caught in his clutches when a sharp pain in my shoulder stopped me. I let out a pained yell, clasping my bleeding shoulder in reflex. To late, I understood that he must have hit me with one of his daggers from behind, catching me completely off guard when I had been to focused on the threat in front of me. Before I could even curse myself for my foolish mistake I felt a hand grip painfully tight on my hair, threatening to pull it out of its roots. Gasping in both surprise and pain I then started to kick and claw at him in an attempt to rid myself of that hand that was dragging me against the floor, pulling me closer and closer to the big bathtub. Stopping in front of it, he yanked me up by the hair until I was at eye-level with him, deriving in the pained hiss emitted from me. He then flashed me a cruel, lopsided smirk and before I could even react, he forced my head down into the hot water.

I gasped in shock as the warmth of the water engulfed me, accidentally swallowing some water in the act. In reflex, I started coughing, my body attempting to rid itself of the water, only managing to suck in more. Despite my coughing, I tried to force my mouth shut, pressing my lips into a thin line to keep from swallowing more of it and to hold the small amount of the remaining air in my lungs inside as well. I immediately struggled to get to the surface, feeling both immense panic strike my body as well as the rising urge to breathe. In desperation, I tried to pry away his hand from my hair, frantically clawing at it with my trembling fingers. _Air! Air! I need air, now!_ It felt like my chest was about to explode from the pressure and I desperately tried to rise to the surface, flailing and kicking with all my might, but to no prevail. The fingers clasping my locks stayed in an unyieldingly firm and strong grip, keeping me down under the water, while I on the other hand only grew weaker and weaker the more I struggled to get up.

The depravation of air soon became to much for me to bear. My eyelids drooped and I began to feel very tired. Slowly, my arms sank down to the bottom of the tub, resting weakly in front of me. I stared at them through half-lidded eyes, wondering why they would not move. My mind was screaming for me not to give up, to not let myself die such a pathetic death and also abandoning all hope to prevent Ghirahim from getting to Zelda by doing so. At the same time a part of me welcomed the death that would free me from this torturous, cruel state that filled me with immense of panic and suffering, yearning after that desirable last breath that would fill my lunges to the brim with water, ending my misery. My vision started to blur and all sounds died down. _Silence_. _Dreadful silence... S_lowly, I closed my eyes, awaiting that blissful death that would drag me into that eternal darkness to never let me go again, not by this moment thinking of either Zelda, Ghirahim or anyone else. I was incapable of it, incapable of caring about anything else but for a way to end this despondency, this pain, this… _Fear_.

Just as I felt myself drifting of into unconsciousness, I was pulled out of the suffocating water, finally being able to draw in the sweet air my body was aching for in a shrill gasp. A series of coughing followed directly after and I coughed up some of the water that I had accidentally swallowed. My body was shaking from the strain it had withheld and I felt a lingering ache in my chest from being air-deprived for so long. As I tried to recover from the horrible experience of almost having drowned, I felt a pair of lips being placed to my ear, feeling cold against my heated skin that had been warmed up by the hot bathwater, causing me to shiver.

"Now look what you made me do… Having trouble breathing?" I coughed up some more of the water, hanging my head down in fatigue while blinking tiredly. "Aww, you poor boy." he spoke softly in mock concern and I knew he was smiling, even though I couldn't see it. I narrowed my eyebrows together, feeling both confused and exhausted. My chest was heaving up and down rapidly from breathing heavily as I tried to focus my mind. His words sounded so far away, almost as if I still was left under the surface of the water. I stared absentmindedly at the ceiling through my wet bangs that clung to my forehead while trying to collect my thoughts.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Taking advantage of my momentary feebleness, Ghirahim almost gently lifted me up, and placed me on the broad edge of the bath to lie down on my back with my legs hanging over it. My eyes widened as he started pulling of my shoe and I finally regained my senses again. I quickly tried to sprint up, but was easily pushed down again by a hand on my injured shoulder, making me hiss in pain. "Hold still, Sky child." Ghirahim warned, sounding a bit irritated. He managed to get even the other shoe off now. Again, I tried to get away from him, clawing and kicking at him with newfound strength. "I said- Hold still!" he roared and punched me hard in the stomach, knocking the air out of my lunges. Immense pain strung through my entire mid-section and I could feel the taste of blood welling up into my mouth. I slumped back to the hard surface beneath me, coughing and breathing heavily. It felt like the room was spinning, making me feel both nauseous and dizzy. The blow had rendered me completely helpless, the pain it had inflicted clouding both my sight and my thoughts.

My mind was to occupied with the pain to notice Ghirahim sliding of my pants, carelessly throwing them away behind him. He let a malicious grin creep up on his features as he watched my now naked form, laying all displayed in front of him. Hooking an arm beneath my bare legs and with his other hand on my back, he smoothly lifted me up and placed me in the hot bathwater. To secure me from escaping, the chain that held me by the neck was fastened to the edge of the bathtub with a snap of his fingers, shortening in length until it was merely about four feet long, restricting me from moving much further away from the edge it protruded from. Grabbing my wrists in one hand, he made new chains appear, cuffing my hands tightly together. Deciding that this was enough to keep me in place, he then sat down on the edge of the bath, resting his chin in his hand while he calmly waited for me to recover with a huge grin on his face.

When my mind began to work properly again, the first thing I became aware of was that there was warmth surrounding me up to my chest. Once I understood that I now was seated in the hot bathwater, I quickly got up on my feet, readying myself to jump out of the bathtub, only to be stopped by a sudden force on my neck. My gaze dropped to the chain that held me captured and I glared at it in irritation. I turned toward Ghirahim, ready to give him an angry remark, but was left mystified when I was met with that amused smirk of his, making my face that was contorted into anger slowly fade into a confused scowl. Or rather than his expression, it was the direction he was looking that left me puzzled. I narrowed my eyebrows together in annoyance as well as a tad bit of curiosity and followed his gaze, which lead straight toward my… _oh my goddesses._

Letting out a surprised gasp, I blushed madly when I first now realized he had succeeded in stripping me and I quickly covered my exposed body by plopping down into the water again. I lowered my head in embarrassment, gritting my teeth in frustration when I heard him laugh at my reaction. "Now, now, there's no need to be bashful. We're both _men_, after all." He teased, licking his lips hungrily, which caused me to shiver in disgust and turn my head away from him. That statement would be true, if the one accompanying me wasn't a sadistic, perverted, sick-minded freak and didn't look at me in the manner he did. And I did _not_ like the way he looked at me at all, it made me feel uneasy and greatly disturbed.

I heard a snapping sound and looked up at Ghirahim in confusion before letting out a gasp, my eyes almost bulging at the sight that met me. He had rid himself of all his clothing, now proceeding to get into the hot bathwater with an intimidating smirk plastered on his lips. I hurriedly scooted as far away as I could from him, until I once again was stopped by the chain connected to the collar around my neck, having forgotten about it as my first instinct had been to flee from my nearing enemy.

My ears picked up the disheartening sound of a dark chuckle, instantly filling me with anticipation. "Going somewhere?" he crooned, wading closer to me through the water while taking in the sight of my dreading expression. I defensively brought up my chained arms in front of me in a miserable attempt to shield myself from him while giving him a glare that was filled with a mix of anger and alarm. As much as I wanted to turn away from him, not wanting to be near the demon and certainly not look at him, I still didn't dare to leave my captor out of my sight during these foreboding circumstances. I continued to watch him with apprehensive eyes, hating the way he made me feel like a cornered rat, caught in the predator's sadistic game as it toyed with its prey before devouring it. That annoyingly confident and vicious smirk filled me with anger, but also with fear, fear for what was to come, which frankly, I was completely unknowing of, adding to my fright.

When he reached me I swung my chained arms toward him, aiming to hit him in the face, but he had apparently expected this as he easily caught my wrists in one hand, holding them in a firm grip. He then span me around so I had my back turned toward him, still holding my hands so I couldn't escape. Pushing me up against the long wall of the bathtub he forced my chest against it, trapping me between it and his own chest which was pressed against my much smaller back.

I tensed in shock when I felt some cold liquid seep into my hair. Shaking my head, I tried to get rid of the weird and foreign sensation, but was stopped when I felt Ghirahim's hands being placed on top my head. Soon, he started to knead the weird liquid into my hair, working it into my wet strands with his fingertips. I was completely stunned for a moment, blinking in confusion before I understood what was going on. He had apparently poured soap or something else in my hair and was now in the act of cleaning it, rubbing it into my dirty locks with his hands. I was shocked by the whole scenario, that my enemy and captor would do something like this. _He really wasn't kidding when he said he would bathe me… _

The sound of his voice, speaking in a seductive yet ridiculing tone snapped me out of my haze. "Well, aren't you a dirty boy." I jerked in shock and couldn't help but blush as I heard his words, giving a face of disgust at how suggestive they sounded. He continued rubbing the soap into my hair, massaging my scalp with long slender fingers. The moment I fought against him and tried to struggle he simply clasped my wet locks in a painfully tight hold until I calmed down, repeating this every time I tried to break free from him. After a while, I gave up, seeing that he would continue this which was for me a very painful pattern for as long as it would take if I carried on resisting him, even if he in the end would manage to pull all of my hair out in doing so. Not feeling fond of the idea of going bald when I knew he would get his will through anyway, I settled with closing my eyes and grumbling angrily under my breath in incoherent words, moping in shame as he continued cleansing my hair.

When his hands left my hair I sighed in relief, only to gasp in shook as he soon grabbed me by the neck to then push me down under the water. _No, not again!_ Feelings of dread immediately filled me and I was reminded of the terrible incident I had experienced just moments ago, not feeling eager to go through it once more. I could feel his hand roaming through my hair as the other one kept me under the water, keeping me from surfacing. After some moments of struggling and immense panic on my side, he finally lifted me out of the water, holding me by the hair at the base of my skull. I gasped and coughed for breath, feeling both dizzy and hot as an aftereffect of being in hot water and not having been able to breathe. He kissed my flushed cheek, giggling at me as I shot him a worn-out yet furious glare. "There, all clean! Now for your body…" He purred excitedly, placing a hand on my chest.

This caught me to shiver in dread and I immediately picked up my struggling again, eager to get away from him. My defiance seemed to annoy the demon, his patience with me decreasing fast. He furrowed his brow in annoyance while trying to make me sit still, wrapping an arm around my torso. This didn't stop me at all, but only succeeded in making me fight more vigorously against him, resuming to kicking and clawing at him madly.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp sting on the side of my face and I gasped in shock, mind completely blank for a couple of seconds. Then I realized that he had slapped me, the harsh impact from the back of his hand having turned my face to the side toward my shoulder. Remaining my head in the same position, I snapped my eyes toward Ghirahim, staring at him defiantly and clearly revealing my hate for him through my eyes. He looked unaffected, still grinning widely like he most of the time did, but this time his voice sounded slightly colder, hints of his irritation that lay behind that smiling mask slipping out as he spoke. "What an ungrateful child you are, treating me with such scorn, even when I'm being as kind as to help you bathe." Turning my head toward him, I scoffed and opened my mouth to answer him, revealing my annoyance fully in my voice. "I don't need your _help_. I can manage to take a bath by myself, so stop touching me."

He only sighed at my reaction, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Now that won't do, Sky child, you're in _no_ position to order _me_ anything. Haven't I informed you of this before? I _own_ you, my little pet." I knew he had added that last remark with the purpose of angering me and I cringed at the way he spoke of me, making it sound as if I were one of his possessions. "Furthermore, you don't _appear_ to be able to manage taking a bath by yourself." He jeered and gestured toward my chained hands. I let out a low growl of anger, hissing out my reply through clenched teeth. "Unhand me then." Turning his head to the side, he pretended to think for a while, tapping his chin a few times. "Hmmm…" he hummed before he gave me an irritatingly cunning smile and an equally irritating answer to match it. "_No_. I much prefer you like this, restricted and for me to do whatever I please with... Not that you stand any chance against me anyway, being the _weak_, pathetic human that you are." His hand that held my cuffed wrists tightened its grip as emphasis to his words, earning a pained cry from me.

My anger only grew and grew the more I heard from him. I felt through with this, through with him toying with me and feeding me his poisonous words, through with him _touching_ me. Throwing my head backwards with force, I tried to headbutt him, hoping that I would manage to hit his nose and preferably break it, just to see him writhe and cry in pain. Sadly, my plan didn't work out as he easily evaded my attack by just slightly turning his head to the side. When this had failed I immediately continued wriggling and kicking again.

He heaved a sigh. "But alas, no matter how weak you are, you _still_ manage to tire me." With that said, he once again pushed my head down into the water, letting me flail and struggle in panic before pulling me up again by my hair. Grinning as he watched me cough and attempt to regain my breath he tilted my head upwards by the strong grip he held on my hair, forcing me to face him as he spoke to me in a soft, but deadly tone. "Either you let me bathe you like a good, obedient little pet, or I'll just have no choice but to continue disciplining you like this… and I assure you, I can keep this up _all_ day long." I stared at him with, wide, apprehensive eyes, letting his warning words sink in. "So…" He crooned, giving me a sadistic smile, enjoying the sight of the visible dread that was apparent on my face. "What will it be?"

I gritted my teeth in frustration, contemplating over my choices. I knew he was speaking the truth, that the sadistic demon wouldn't mind watching me struggle for air as I would be near drowning. In fact, I'm positive he would be delighted to do so. And… Although I hated it, I also knew that in the end, he would get his will through anyway. Now when I was chained I was barely able to move and definitely not able to escape. Reluctantly, I turned my head away from him, stilling my scuffling for now. The sound of his malicious chuckling echoed through the large room, making it sound much more menacing than I thought was possible. "How very wise of you…"

* * *

><p>...<p>

His hands started to gently rub the soap onto my skin to occasionally wash it off with the hot bathwater and rinsing my body of its filth. I could feel my face flush due to the humiliation of it all. Being forced to be bathed by another man, my enemy no less, hurt my pride. I lowered my head in shame, hoping that this could get over and done with already. Ghirahim continued to clean my body, moving his hands over my shoulders, back and chest in circling motions. "Just relax, sky child…" He murmured against my ear in a silky voice, making me flinch as his breath tickled me. Even though I hated having him touch me like this, I still couldn't help but loosen up a bit as he skillfully soothed my tense muscles, massaging them with gentle, yet firm hands. I was starting to feel a bit drowsy, so I closed my eyes and let myself sink down a bit into the hot water. The demon behind me let a wide grin play on his lips, watching me with evident amusement. I was so far gone that I didn't notice his large hands slowly sliding further and further down my body, not until his fingertips brushed a _particular_ area, one I would never have imagined another man to touch.

My eyes snapped open and I gasped in shock. "Wha-what are you doing?" I half screamed out in stuttering words, feeling flustered. He was touching me _much_ to low to my tastes, which appalled me. _I hope that was just my imagination…_ Chuckling, he leant closer to me, much to my discomfort. "Oh Sky child, I'm just helping you get _clean_, that's all…" He spoke seductively into my ear, pressing his hard chest tightly against my back and holding me in place with an arm wrapped around my torso. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp and gasped as he now clasped my member and began to stroke it slowly.

"Uuhh-not the- Aaah, stop it!" I writhed under his touch, feeling waves of pleasure shoot through my body from his continuing caresses on my delicate flesh. _What is he doing to me? _I felt my body jolt and let out a moan as he rubbed my length back and forth with his hand. _Why is my body reacting this way? _Biting my lower lip, I tried to hold the shameful moans in, shaking my head in disbelief of what was happening while clenching my eyes shut. The sound of his voice right next to my ear, slithering into my psyche and cruelly denying me of shutting him out of my thoughts tore at my heart, making the panic I already felt increase to an almost suffocating level."What's wrong, Sky child?" I shivered as he kissed the back of my neck. "Feeling a bit flustered?" he spoke softly in my ear in feigned concern while continuing to molest me, cruelly fondling my chest as he showered me with attention on my lower region, sending shivers of delight to cascade through my unwilling body.

"Don't touch me-ahh…you creep!" I breathed out between heavy pants, desperately trying to break free from his grasp. He clasped my wrists once again and removed his presence from my back as well as my member, just to turn me around to face him before slamming me against the edge of the bathtub, making me grunt in both pain and surprise. My chained arms were held in a solid grip above my head, forcing me to stay in place and look up into the grinning face of the demon that hovered over me. "But before you seemed to enjoy it, didn't you? Relaxing into my hands like that… And even now…" My azure eyes shook in fear, watching his dark, sinister ones with growing dread as he clasped my member once again. "This alluring reaction I receive from you after I touch you like this." He stroked my member, touching it from the base all the way up to the tip in long, slow strokes, his smile growing wider when he heard my breath hitch in my throat before breaking out into a low, whining sound as I exhaled. "And… You're already this hard…"He chuckled cruelly in my ear, before biting it, hard enough to draw blood as he at the same time started began teasing the sensitive tip of my member with his thumb. The combination of the two was to much for me to handle and I couldn't help but let out a loud, breathy moan in a mixture of both pain and pleasure.

I was now shaking uncontrollably, squirming under his touch, completely shocked by what he was doing to my body and how it unwillingly reacted to his caresses. All the while Ghirahim watched my flushed face with obvious delight, deriving in the sight of the fear that was visible in my eyes and how he felt me writhing beneath him. My lips were quivering slightly and my breathing came out in short pants. Watching me in fascination, he licked his lips hungrily, leaning closer to my face to then crash his lips onto mine. I moaned into his mouth, trying to turn my head away from him as he was ravishing my mouth with his tongue while pumping my member in long strokes. I could feel the taste of blood in my mouth from when he had bit my ear and I knitted my eyebrows together, making a face of disgust at that revolting, slimy appendage roaming through my mouth, spreading that metallic flavor.

Letting go of my mouth, he then switched his attention toward my neck, licking and planting my skin with wet kisses as he also started to caress me, exploring my body freely with his fingers as they trailed all over me. The added actions made me gasp in shock, the feeling of his wet tongue over my skin sending shivers down my spine.

"Wha- Don't- Ugh… Haah…!" I gasped out in incoherent words, feeling the ecstatic sensation in my lower body spiraling higher and higher, the unwelcome and foreign feelings he forced upon me filling me with dread. Desperately, I tried to push him away from me with quivering arms, digging my nails into his bare shoulders. I wanted it all to stop. I hated having my body controlled like this, reacting against my will, reacting to _him_.

My resistance only seemed to encourage him as he now quickened his pace, enjoying the sound of my hastened breathing and my hardly concealed moans as he watched my flushed face with cruel satisfaction. I thrashed my head to the sides in emotional turmoil, the sensations being all to much for me to bear, its heightened state driving me mad with pleasure. Arching my back, I let out a long, drawn out scream as my ecstasy reached its peak and I clenched my eyes shut tight, seeing flashes of white through my eyelids. My whole body shook uncontrollably, the smothering feelings that run my body amok leaving me breathless. I felt incredibly hot and my heart was pounding in my ears, the overwhelming feelings making me completely unaware of that pleased laughter that escaped those grinning lips of the demon and those dark eyes watching me in sadistic gratification.

When my feelings slowly calmed down, I slumped backwards exhaustedly, resting my head against the edge of the bath. I closed my eyes and attempted to regain my breath, feeling my body still shake slightly. "Well, that was certainly very amusing. Watching you squirm during my little ministrations has been absolutely enthralling, I can assure you... Was it your first time experiencing such _pleasures_?" He said derisively while grinning at me, letting his hand run up my chest that was damp with both sweat and bathwater. Blushing, I sent him a hateful glare, growling at him through bared teeth. I didn't have enough energy to even lift my head but stayed in the same position, still feeling the lingering remnants of what I had just endured. Of course, Ghirahim couldn't let me be and continued to mock me in his aggravating manner, sounding absolutely delighted as if my reaction had amused him greatly. "What's the matter, boy? Lost your ability of speaking? Just moments ago, the beautiful sound of your voice echoed through this room, my, it was a supreme delight for my ears to perceive such gratifying moans of pleasure from you…"

I opened my mouth to speak in protest, but he quickly cut me off before I had even said a word. "Now don't you so foolishly say that you didn't enjoy that, Sky child. If you did, that would be a terrible lie and you know it." His hand now made its way up to my cheek to gently caress it, tracing the contours of my face with his fingers. When his thumb slowly stroked my bottom lip, I finally snapped, having had enough of him toying with me. Before he had time to react, I bit his finger hard, feeling the taste of blood explode in my mouth. He retracted his hand from me in reflex and let out a sharp hiss, visibly being in pain. The sight brought a victorious smirk to my lips as I finally was able to see him writhe in pain, even if it paled in comparison of what I had withstood during my stay as his prisoner. After quickly healing his injured finger he slapped me across the face once again, this time much harder than the previous one. Grunting from the remaining sting of his harsh blow I turned toward Ghirahim to glare at him again, though my anger had slightly decreased now, letting a small tinge of fear harbor in my heart. I really seemed to have angered the demon know, which I was slightly starting to regret. Giving me a furious glare, he caught my jaw in a tight grasp, earning a pained yell from me.

"Such a ferocious boy. There seems to be a lot left for me to teach you." He said as calmly as he could, but I could hear the irritation in his words slither out as he spoke. "_Oh_, that reminds me… Isn't it about time that we proceed with that _punishment_ I promised you? I have yet to show you that _special_ room that I meant for you to see before." Flashing me a sadistic smile, he forced my naked body against his own, holding his arm in a firm grip around my waist. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he held me in place by his strong arm, trapping my arms as well. I couldn't do anything as he leaned closer to me, catching my lips in a hard kiss. Groaning into his mouth, I weakly tried to escape him, his smothering kiss taking the breath out of me and weakening my struggles. I let out a gasp when he finally broke free from the kiss. Panting for breath while looking up at my sneering enemy through half-lidded eyes, I watched his sinister eyes lit up with excitement. "Brace yourself, Sky child…" He whispered darkly against my lips as he slowly raised his hand above his head, watching my blue orbs shake in anticipation. With a snap of his fingers, the bright, white room slowly disappeared, being replaced by complete obscurity, its unknown content staying well hidden in its dreadful cover of darkness.

"For _this_ is where the _real fun_ begins…"

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Fffff Ghirahim, that's not how you bathe a pet, shame on you, you animal abuser! and Link... *sigh* when BATHING it's natural to be NAKED. OK? the nerve of some people... XD heh**

**But umm, this was my first time writing something like this, I was actually kind of nervous while writing it since I only have read about these kind of stuff in other fics here on FF... ]: hope it turned out ok. Hope it was good PERVY.  
><strong>

**If you wonder why Link was like all loud and moaning and stuff, Ghirahim took his coughcoughjerking-offcough virginity, so he was in a state of shock or something like that.  
><strong>

**I wonder what awaits in that special little room juuuuuust for Link... You will see in the next ch :D and hear that? Ghirahim is going to have lots of fun with him! Its simply heart-warming!  
><strong>

**oh and this is kinda random, but I have started putting my weird chapter names in the beginning of the ch now and will do so in the future too ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>...answering reviews here<em>  
><strong>

**Farli30519: It's just like he said, a SPECIAL room *sparkly-eyes* XD you will see in the next ch... and lol yes bathing the pet! Thank you, glad you like :]**

**bayatmoon: Thank you so much :D that was what I was aiming for! hehe  
><strong>

**NeonDystortion: *collects your scattered body parts* XD thank you! *puts body parts into the bath*  
><strong>

**Naomi Iori: Because I read your mind! *being a creeper* XD I love bath scenes too so. Yeah, don't give up Link, you can do it next time (...maybe?)! Ghirahim likes to claim people just as much as he likes to hurt them. :D ehm it was late again...  
><strong>

**DragonLinkAwesome_: heh, he almost did! lots of times! :D and I definitely agree with you, collars and chains are some sexy stuff :P Ghirahim should go with him on walks like that, forcing him to walk on all fours (see I'm weird too) glad you like it! thank you _**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**thanks for reading and please leave a review!  
><strong>

**see you in ch 10_  
><em>**


	10. Chapter 10: Only pain remains

** Hello, long time no see! First off, I sincerely apologize for my long hiatus. I DO intend to finish this story and I did not mean for this long break to happen, especially at such a cliffhanger. I have read all your lovely reviews and they were a pleasure to read, once again I'm sorry for having kept you guys waiting. So before I delve into the whys and wherefores, here is chapter 10 of Ghirahim's and Link's sadistic tale of... something or other.**

** Enjoy reading! And please don't forget to review!**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Your Menacing Smile: Ch 10 - … Only pain remains<strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

I could not see anything. My eyes were strained open to the point of aching, yet not even the slightest light reached my eyes no matter where I looked or turned. I was only met by endless darkness. The all too familiar pressure of the cold metal on my throat kept my weakened body standing upright, its chain cruelly arranged slightly too high for me to reach without standing on my toes. As if to even it out my wrists where shackled behind me on both sides and forced me to remain at a level not too far from the ground. On their own these restraints were troubling enough to begin with and by putting them together my mobility was limited vastly as a result. Whenever I lost my balance, even by the slightest bit, it never failed to be accompanied with the choking sensation on my throat. Each time the rattling of chains filled my ears, its hollow sound resembling derisive laughter. To my frustration, I could not even struggle to break free from my bonds. The man who had gotten me in this predicament surely must be observing my miserable state right now, wearing his usual smirk which hid his animosity and amusement in equal portions. I could just picture it in my mind.

After all, it was the last thing I had seen before everything got black…

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_"Brace yourself, Sky child…" He whispered darkly against my lips as he slowly raised his hand above his head, watching my blue orbs shake in anticipation. With a snap of his fingers, the bright, white room slowly disappeared, being replaced by complete obscurity, its unknown content staying well hidden in its dreadful cover of darkness._

_"For this is where the real fun begins…" _

_I felt his hand on my face, covering my eyes. All of a sudden strays of light reached me through the small gaps of his fingers but soon even that was taken from me. It took me a moment to realize that the touch of Ghirahim's warm hand had been replaced by some cold semihard material which completely shut out any source of light. I saw nothing but darkness. Before my chained hands could reach my face I was suddenly grabbed by my arms in a manner which was anything but gentle. I did not have time to as much as protest before I was thrown harshly against something solid, hitting the back of my head in the process. _

_The blow had been hard. My head was throbbing in pain and my hair felt damp. Most likely it was bleeding which would explain the groggy state of both my mind and body. I must have blacked out for a while because before I realized it I was already tied up with new shackles. The chain on my neck was currently hoisting me upwards forcing me to stand. The pain caused me to let out a strangled cry and I could swear that I heard the familiar laughter ring in my ears spitefully. _

His_ voice._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

And this is how the situation had played out up until now. So far my future did not look very promising. I had probably not been in this room for more than a couple of minutes since I woke up, but it already felt like hours. I had to put a lot of energy on keeping my balance as I stood on my toes to refrain from choking. I was already tired out. It also seemed like my body had sustained some damage from the blow to my head, affecting my senses. It was the only explanation I could think of to explain why I felt so strange. My body felt tingly all over. All sounds my ears perceived seemed warped; the rattling of the chains, the sound of my own labored breathing and pained groans, the haunting laughter… It was unnerving. _Come to think of it, hadn't it been like this even before I passed out? Just what is this room?_

Aside from the laughter from before, the demon had stayed silent. It made me question if he was even in the same room anymore. Perhaps he had been so generous as to leave me to my own devices. Despite the uncomfortableness I felt by the fact that I was kept in the dark- _quite literally so_, I would not on my life call out to him in order to confirm it. Instead I tried to analyze the situation the best I could, starting with feeling around with my legs as carefully as I was able to manage without falling. While I searched with my right leg blind as I was I suddenly felt my heel knock into something hard behind me. I slowly let my foot slide up the cold, smooth surface while maintaining my balance on my other leg. _Could it be a wall? No…_ When my bare foot had slid up to what I estimated to be at the height of the middle of my thighs, I could feel my heel go over an edge, making contact with a horizontal area. Following across it, it did not take long before my foot hit yet another wall. My eyebrows creased into a frown. _…A chair? _It seemed like the chains binding my arms were connected to it as well, judging by the position of my arms.

"Pardon me for intervening with… Whatever discovery you are making-" I jolted in shock after the smooth voice had disrupted my thoughts and I audibly gasped. Luckily for my throat I managed to keep my legs steady enough not to collapse. "-But I believe I've given you more than enough time to get comfortable in your new chamber by now, don't you? In all fairness it becomes a bit dreary after a while from a bystanders point of view." Contradictory to his words, the demon ended the last sentence with a dark chuckle. Of course he had never left. He must have simply stood there watching me in my state of confusion, surely taking great joy in doing so. I gritted my teeth in anger.

"Well now, there's no need to look so hostile, boy." His tone was that of an adult scolding a child, but the amusement in his voice was evident. "Don't you find a little change of pace refreshing?" He continued. I heard his footsteps echoing closer to me until I could feel something tap the side of my cheek playfully before leaving it once more; with each step taken his voice seemed to gradually fade into a whisper. "I think it's a good time for both you and me to get fully… _acquainted_ with this place."

A cold chill ran down my spine when the hidden threat sunk in. I dreaded that he meant to continue what he had started before in the bath. He had reduced me to that pitiful state against my will, prying down all my defenses while my mind screamed in protest. His vile touch driving me mad with… pleasure. I did not want to ever go through that again. With his lips to my ear his breath felt hot and unpleasant. His voice as he spoke was calm yet foreboding. "Now… Do you remember why I brought you here in the first place, Sky child?" I visibly stiffened. "_That's right_." He hissed venomously, his breath in my ear causing me to shiver and turn my face away, only to be forced to be returned to the same spot by a sturdy grip. "I told you I would _punish_ you. Does that sound familiar?"

I ignored his taunting and pressed my own question instead through clenched teeth. "What is this place?" I bit out, feeling a surge of irritation induced by the feelings of dread I felt forming in the pit of my stomach, feelings which all got spiked further as I heard my own voice coming from my lips. The sounds in here reverberated on the walls. In lower spoken words small tremors reached my ears, like a vibrant humming sound. Louder tones echoed fully through the room, its haunting tremor making me dizzy.

"Oh? You don't find it to your liking boy? Pity, since it seems to have a far better effect on you than I had first thought. I on the other hand find this place quite charming. It's a rather good match for you." While he told his unwanted opinion in feigned nonchalance, his hold on my jaw loosened. He slowly slid his hand to my throat, outlining the collar of metal until his fingers reached the back of my neck.

"And regarding that matter…" Suddenly a firm grasp was held on my hair which pulled my head harshly backwards, coincidentally burying the collar on my neck into the already fractured skin. I yelled out in pain and my choked cry echoed in my ears. While keeping his unyielding grip on my hair he continued speaking calmly as if nothing had happened. "As tight-lipped as you are to a fault, _here_ your voice lingers in the room even after passing through those lips of yours…" I felt something briefly brush against my lips in a circular motion leaving a ticklish sensation dancing like sparks on the sensitive flesh, most likely from Ghirahim having trailed the contours of my mouth with his fingertips. It was off-putting. My mouth twitched and I tried to jerk my head away from the touch only to regret it immediately as the cold metal pressed into the skin of my neck painfully yet again and the hand that clutched my hair tightened its hold, lifting me of the ground. I could only helplessly kick with my feet while bearing with the strain put on my bound arms.

"Punishment aside, perhaps this is the right time and place to get some _answers_ out of you", he murmured against my lips and then let go of my hair so abruptly that I had no way of recovering my balance in time. The pain striking my neck was fierce, numbing my other senses for a moment. I forced myself to rise to my feet on shaky legs, grunting from the exertion. If he wanted to make me talk, was deliberately hurting my throat like this that clever? Not that it would have made a difference; I would rather have my windpipe crushed before I betrayed Zelda. But at this rate that reality was not too far-off. I was not sure how long my body could last like this, and I was afraid to find out.

Ghirahim's laughter echoed profoundly through the room, waking me from my stupor. The more I heard its sinister sound the more I could feel my unease grow. I was once again reminded of the horrible dream I had experienced after losing Plats and it made my heart ache terribly. In the dream all sounds which reached me had felt distorted and vicious, like a dark and twisted mirage of reality. In a world where the voices whispering into my ears told cruel truths I before had tried to stifle for my own sanity's sake, easily unearthing them. I had not noticed that my breathing had grown so labored and now I was forced to hear it magnified by the echo. Being aware of it only brought me great shame. I could not believe I was already so affected when he had yet to physically do anything serious to me ever since I was forced into this room. _Pull yourself together, you can't show him any weakness. Don't play into his ha-_

"Did you know?" His voice was suddenly right in my ear and it successfully caught me by surprise. So much for trying to remain calm. Once again a sharp pain dug into my neck as I lost my steadiness only for a moment and I groaned in pain. Ghirahim continued speaking as if nothing had happened and soft steps resonated in the air in even intervals. "…That by just ridding one of his sight there are a wide array of ways the person in question is affected by it?" I heard an abrupt clinking sound and shook. _What was he doing now? _

"It can increase the feeling of helplessness, fear and isolation. Your remaining senses also grow more intense; smell, hearing, touch…" He went on, wording it like he was counting a list of outcomes on his fingers. The scraping of metal was heard again but before I could collect myself enough to inquire about it, he was back at my side. "Sensations of pleasure…. As well as _pain._"

All of a sudden I felt something wet and warm running along the insides of the shell of my ear and I let out a startled gasp, instinctively turning my head away. The disturbing feeling disappeared with it, but it still felt a bit wet and somewhat cold. _Did he just… lick my ear? _"Hhgh!" I gave out a strangled cry when I was assaulted a second time and I could feel my skin starting to prickle. With the repulsive sensation having returned to my ear once more, my suspicions were confirmed. His hand kept my face still this time despite my futile attempts to escape his touch so he was free to rove it with his long, slimy appendix. After what felt like an eternity he stopped to chuckle huskily in my ear. "Naughty Sky child… You seem to have quite the sensitive ears. Even more so now when you can't rely on your sight any longer. How does it feel?"

"Disgusting." I spat out, grimacing. It truly did. He let go of my face so suddenly I almost fell. I could hear him humph followed by the ebbing sound of footsteps. Carrying out his words with a sudden switch of mood, his tone turned grave. "Let's hope you'll enjoy this more." A heavy clacking sound reached my ears, followed by a continuous, indistinct buzz. "You do have quite the astonishing ability to get me sidetracked from the matter which is at hand. But even I have my limits. It is high time we get serious."

"What are you doing?" I asked, the bit of panic I felt making my voice crack, that or all the damage to my throat had done its work. "Oh come now, did you really believe this rooms unusual acoustics where the only reason I chose this location? You underestimate me Sky Child… Honestly, I'm a bit disappointed; I thought you knew me better than that." Ghirahim heaved a sigh in dramatic jest. The way his mood could change in the blink of an eye was hard to keep up with and disturbed me greatly. "Use your remaining senses... What feels different in this room?"

_Different?_ I had felt strange from the start but it was hard to discern whether it was due to the violence or not. I licked my lips nervously, focusing my attention on everything around me. The air felt… odd somehow, potent. Against my naked body I could feel it all the better and it caused me to shiver. It was a familiar sensation. My instincts told me it was something dangerous and together with the whirring sound it put me even more on edge. I recognized this sound. It was a noise which brought painful memories of the desert back to my mind. It was the sound of… My eyes widened in realization as I voiced my suspicion_._"Elec… tricity."

"Yes! That's exactly right. The other day I was lucky enough to come across this area, and can you imagine what I found?" Ghirahim excitedly continued his tale after a brief pause, answering his own question. "A time shift stone. It even held similar devices to that of Lanayru Desert. Crumbled to pieces of course but that's nothing a little jump back in time can't fix. Furthermore, did you know that this volcano used to be dormant?"

I bit my lip in thought while taking in the new information. That would explain why this room felt so cold in comparison to the rest of the mountain… This whole room must be in a time shift. Most likely this mountain had been inhabited by humans at one time, who even had used technology at such a place. The machinery probably either decayed with time or could not handle the extreme heat when the volcano erupted again. I was at once reminded of how lucky I was to still have my fireshield earrings on, having protected me all this time from not bursting into flames.

"The stone serves greatly as a power source, as you soon shall see. Or _feel _that is." Suddenly the chain pulling on my neck slackened, enabling me to let my heels touch the floor again. I had no time to take comfort in this before I was roughly pushed down into the seat behind me by a firm hand on my bare chest. "Just for precautions' sake. It would not do if you suffocated this early on, though I am sure it would be an entertaining demonstration of what a weak creature you are." Ghirahim said in elated mockery to then start walking away from me. I sank into the chair, feeling my body tense up. I had been shocked by electricity before. It had been horrible, painful but also fleeting. After encountering enemies using it as a weapon against me, I could guard myself against it, or if worst came to worst, escape to live another day. But now I was bound to a chair, blindfolded with nowhere to go. I could not help but feel alarmed. It seemed like Ghirahim could sense my growing dread, because I could hear him snicker in derision.

"Ready, _hero_?"

* * *

><p>...<p>

There was no way for me to guard myself against what came next. The excruciating agony of the electricity pulsing through my body was overwhelming. Behind the blindfold my eyes opened wide in both horror and pain at once. I screamed. Screamed for so long that my throat felt like it was bleeding, each and every time the shocks would penetrate my body. Screamed to lessen the inescapable pain. I had screamed so much that my voice no longer felt like my own. Its pitiful sound was rebounded to me in its lasting, twisted form and my mind sunk deeper into despair. My fingernails dug into the palm of my hands in tight fists, until my hands found the chain to clasp instead. I had to hold on to something, anything, and that was all my fumbling hands could find as the shocks wrecked my body, increasingly cramping down my muscles. Despite wearing the fireshield earrings, it felt like my skin was on fire, seeping into my bones and burning me from the inside out. The scent of scorched flesh reached my nostrils and I felt like I would throw up at any moment.

Being in this room for a longer time period affected me greatly, especially with my other senses heightened now when my sight had been blocked – I was unable to think clearly. Hostile, violent, everything I heard seemed harmful and both irritated and frightened me. The noise was everywhere. It felt like it all had latched onto me, encasing me, drowning me. Even my own voice haunted me. _Sounds, sounds, sounds_, enlarged and twisted_, bloodcurdling sounds_. Electricity buzzing so loudly that it felt like my ears had set aflame. My ragged breathing was not even distinguishable due to my howls; it enveloped me so deeply it was hard to breath.

But worst of all was his laugh. It was his slighting laughter that reached me during the interlapse of my cries as he shocked me again and again, whenever he would not mock and ridicule me instead. It made me feel small and inferior. Pathetic. _Don't laugh don't laugh don't laugh,_ shut up! I felt sick to my stomach. I could not see anything so my mind cruelly replaced the darkness inside my eyelids with the last thing I wanted to see. The nightmare reenacted inside my head. No, I could not see yet I found myself staring back into Plats dead, accusing eyes which marked me with dread and guilt and a pain so strong it felt like it was gouging out my chest. The collar turned into long fingers wrapping around my neck, choking me as my body curled inward, spasming. _This isn't real, that was only a dream, an illusion._ I tried to convince myself of this and in my mind I knew the truth but my heart would not listen. It twisted in agony.

Pain.

Screams.

Laughter.

Poison, poison, poison.

_Just stop._

_Stop it!_

"Stop!" A raspy voice cried out, cutting through all sounds at once. It took me a moment to realize that it was my own. I blinked behind the blindfold in confusion. Breathing. I could hear myself breathing. Small and trembling intakes of air made my chest heave up and down rapidly, though I could not see it, it sure was _felt_. The shocks had stopped. The voice was gone. My mind could finally escape the hell of my nightmare. Was it finally over? A slow, rustling sound was my only warning before the warmth of another's skin pressed to the side of my face.

"Sky Child…" The demon's whisper in my ear had returned. "Now… was that not frightful?" I felt his caress on my other cheek but I was too exhausted to shake it off, or care enough for that matter. His melodious voice cooed softly into my ear, his tone gentle but words ruthless."Tell me… Tell me the location of the gate Sky Child. That is all I ask for. If you would simply be a good boy for me we will not need to resort to any of this senseless violence…"

_Lies. _

"You're the one making me this cruel."

_Liar._

"It can all cease with just a few words."

_He will only stop when I'm dead._

"Well? Is there anything you wish to tell me?" He probed, a bit of impatience slipping into his voice. I held my tongue, though there were a tremendous amount of things I wanted to say to him none of them would improve my situation or his temper.

"… So you want more pain? More suffering? " The questions were left unanswered.

"Very well. By all means, that is exactly what you shall get. What sort of host would I be to decline such a request?" His presence vanished from my side in an instant along with his voice which had finally dropped its tender act. "What do you say we turn it up a degree, to make it a bit more engaging? I believe I forgot to mention that _this_." On the last syllable the burning electric shock coursed through my body, eliciting a scream from my lips. "…Is merely the lowest point of power. Now for demonstrative purposes you must have a taste of the next…" Despite the darkness filling my vision, for a moment I saw a flash of white light. It hurt. Everything hurt. I was not even aware of if I was screaming or not. The electric shock only lasted for a few seconds but it was enough to cause tears to stream from my eyes, at once wetting the blindfold covering them.

"_Shocking_ is it not? The difference a little trip up the scale can make." Ghirahim slowly added, as if in wonder at the thought. I knew better. To my horror, my body had begun trembling. If it was due to the stress my body had been put through by coming in contact with electricity or caused by the gnawing fear eating at my heart I had no way of knowing. What I did know was that it would come off as a sign of weakness in his eyes, a victory I did not want to grant him. I held my breath in an attempt to calm down, trying to stay strong in the face of more strains to come.

"Now… Until you have found that tongue of yours, let's take our time and enjoy exploring the depth of each level together, shall we?" With that said, the droning sound of electricity and a brief, scornful laugh was the last thing I heard before my mind was once more filled with screams, pain and the condemning eyes, staying with me in my world of darkness.

* * *

><p>...<p>

**I hope you liked that chapter. Link had to endure quite some sensory overload, the poor thing. **

**While writing the "Did you know?" part with Ghirahim I couldn't get the image of a Ghirahim-mameshiba out of my head. (If you have no idea what I'm talking about try searching mameshiba on youtube. You might regret it though)... Disturbing. Also I wonder if anyone noticed the wordpun-ahim comment which I couldn't help but add. Sorry Link.**

**About my hiautus, it was never something I had planned, at a loss for how to define it, "it just happened". It started out with some health problems I had to struggle with and I ended up taking a break from the internet for a whole year. About one year ago I think, I came back and I had some mishaps with having forgotten my ff password which was... troubling. Somehow I then forgot about the whole thing and now just recently I came to realize that I still had not continued this fanfic, and was set upon continuing it once more... Then I remembered, aha! I still can't log in to my account (some of you may have seen the anonymous reviews on this fic about that, it's safe to ignore now as you can see). After some panicking on my part by some stroke of luck I managed to log in, finally. Success. Sweet success how sweet you taste. Ahem.**

**So here I am now :) I plan to continue this story to the end. The updates may be slow, but I hope you will bear with me in the future as well. You guys are great.**

**...**

**See you in chapter 11, don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Thoughts

**Your Menacing Smile: chapter 11- Thoughts**

* * *

><p>...<p>

In between the electric shocks and his vicious words he healed me. Not as an act of pity or remorse, but solely for the purpose of torturing me longer. It allowed him-_ empowered_ him to far exceed the limit my body would normally be able to withstand his torture sessions. Again and again the warm, soothing feeling washed over me as my skin regrew bit by bit, each time drawing out a sigh of relief from my lips without fail. Despite that I knew the relief would be short-lived, if my agony lessened my body naturally took solace in its brief moment of rest. That only made the return of the pain all the more cruel. The loud whirring sound filled my ears and at once my skin was on fire again. Visions of my deepest fears plagued my mind constantly, to the point where I could barely discern what was just a figment of my imagination from what was real.

The same procedure had continued for days. At least I believed it had. My sense of time had been thrown even further into disarray since my arrival in this room. I furrowed my brows while trying to organize my thoughts, but found it to be a much harder task than it should have been thanks to the worrisome lapse of memories. After some thought I came to the conclusion that I had been visited four times in total, of what I could remember.

The first time when Ghirahim had brought me here had been the longest stay. He had not let me rest that time. I was brought back to consciousness by harsh slaps to my face whenever I was about to faint, repeatedly. My body must have reached its limit at some point since I did not remember him leaving, yet when I finally came to my senses I was completely alone.

The second time was shorter. He had seemed a bit more aggravated that time, impatient almost. Like he had better things to do than keep me company. I would have taken more joy in his discomfort had I not been the outlet of his anger. Not too long after his arrival he hurried off again so I was left awake this once, a treat I not often get when in his presence. It had given me another opportunity to analyze my situation more, to search for anything that I could use to my advantage. To my dismay, it had not made me any wiser than what I had learned the last time. My bonds were screwed tightly to the armrest and would not budge. It limited my actions greatly, too greatly and I saw little hope of getting out of here soon.

The third visit had not been by the demon himself, but by his minions. I had suffered the humiliating experience of having been force-fed. It was not much, just enough to keep me alive so their stay was short but not any less violent. The rough fingers that pried my jaw open and held it that way had tasted foul, almost as foul as the liquid they poured down my throat which I nearly choked up. I shuddered at the memory of it.

The fourth… The fourth time I could not even remember. The only thing I could recall was Ghirahim's echoing laughter ringing eerily through the room. I shook my head in denial, _No perhaps that never happened after all, _I thought. I could have gotten my dreams and reality mixed up. Ghirahim had plagued my nightmares for quite some time now, increasingly so since I got captured. It was messing with my head. Suddenly a nagging thought came to mind, one that frightened me more than my nightmares at the moment. I swallowed nervously, feeling a bead of sweat run down my temple. There was a possibility of my stay having been longer than what my memories told. Save for the last visit, if it ever even occurred, who says not more of my memories were missing? I had no idea how long I had been captive nor did I know when it would end. If not for the volcano having erupted I would probably have gotten hold of all the dragons' songs by now, and with that being one step further to reuniting with my childhood friend again. Yet now my journey had come to a complete halt. I was wasting precious time and it agitated me. I did not even now how much of it was lost. _I need to get out of here._

I hung my head low in exasperation, listening to the soft rattle of chains from the motion. These shackles were nothing I could break through brute strength, especially not in the weak state I had been reduced to. It had not stopped me from trying after awakening the first time alone in here, but as expected it had been no use. If I were to escape this mountain, escaping this room came first. And for that it seemed like I regrettably needed assistance from someone else. The chance of any friend or acquaintance coming to my rescue was very slim and... since what had happened last time someone tried to help me I did not want to put another person's life at risk again at my expense. The one I had lost had already made its mark on my soul, a mark I would never be able to get rid of. And even if I could, my guilt would never allow me to forget. I felt a twinge of sorrow come over me and I shook my head vehemently to my sides, feeling the familiar dizziness numb my senses, but not nearly enough. No, never again.

But the monsters here where a completely different matter. Even the demon lord himself. I needed to find out a weakness, anything to my advantage in my grim-looking situation. The image of a blue sword spirit entered my mind and I sighed wistfully. If only I had Fi here with me, she surely would find a solution to this. Was she locked in here as well, thrown away with the rest of my equipment? Or... Ghirahim could not have done anything to her... could he? I bit my lip which made me sober up a bit from the panic that had begun to grow. I had to leave such thoughts behind for now and not agonize over whatever my mind reeled up too soon. And somehow, despite my worrying I had a feeling she was alright. Waiting.

With a newfound vigor I did not know I still had in me, I returned to focusing on a plan to escape. My wrists were a bit swollen from struggling to get free so I had quickly learnt to be more careful with them when I was given the choice to. Having electricity coursing through my body was not one of those times. I winced from the slight burning sensation encircling my wrists as I tried to let my hands meet, but the length of the chain only allowed my fingers to touch. Meaning that if I were to free my hands I would be limited to the use of only one hand. I felt along the surface of the armrest where my hands could reach.

Shifting in the chair I suddenly hissed between clenched teeth when a stinging pain struck me. It came from the tip of my left middle finger, and by nudging it a bit with my thumb I realized why. The nail had torn slightly from the skin, enough to let a few droplets of blood run down my thumb. About two thirds in there was a dent running horizontally along the nail. I had most likely torn it up from having clawed at the armrest in my desperate attempt to withstand the pain during Ghirahim's last inquiring, now having confirmed it actually had taken place after all, regardless if I remembered it or not.

And now I had finally succeeded in ripping the nail up. As soon as I had gotten aware of it, the sensations in my finger heightened gradually. It was not a sharp pain, but a dull, pounding, nausea-instilling ache that I could not believe I had not felt before. The shallow indentation in the nail pressed painfully against the soft flesh it was supposed to guard, serving no purpose other than aggravating it. I felt a small surge of irritation as I held my hand up so it would not make contact with the armrest. '_I might as well just-' _I abruptly stopped my train of thought when I came to a sudden realization which made my eyes widen behind the blindfold. An idea, foolish as it may have been started forming in my mind. I held my breath for a couple of seconds in order to calm down and consider my options: to wait, or to act now.

I did not know when Ghirahim woud return here. The logical thing to do would be to wait, to take my plan in action as fast as I could after either the demon or his minions had come here, to gain as much time as possible before they would come back again. But another voice in my head told me to act now, now when my mind is relatively clear and my body... not in its worst condition it had been in when bound to this chair. Do I go with my gut, or with reason?

It might have been because I was all too eager to get out of here, to the point that I felt my sanity crumble by the minutes, but I was leaning toward my gut-feeling. Waiting... I could not wait. No I did not want to wait and waste any more time, it had to be done now. And if I waited I could not guarantee I would have as much strength left in case he would come here in a bad mood, which could prove to be a fatal factor in deciding the outcome of my attempt to escape. Now is the time to do it.

My trembling hands stretched out toward each other until my fingers found what they sought. With my right middle finger placed on its twin to keep it still my thumb and index formed a light grip on the slightly loose nail. A bead of sweat rolled down my temple as I remained in the same position, unmoving. I was really going to do this. I was honestly going to go through with this plan. Heaving a breath I tried tugging on the nail carefully. Immediately a sharp pang of pain sprang from the fingertip's sensitive skin, causing me to reflexively separate my hand from the other with a gasp. I had only nudged it, yet the pain had been strong enough to take over my actions. I grabbed the nail once more, biting my lip and grimacing when the pain returned with the contact. '_Endure it, endure it, endure', _I repeated over and over in my head. It felt less and less reassuring the more I chanted it, but I really had no choice. My mind was set on only one thing, and to achieve that I had to _endure_ this. For Zelda.

I pulled, harder this time. "Ghh..!" I groaned loudly and doubled over from the pain. It had only been detached from the skin halfway, yet I was already in this much agony. When I pulled it up with even more force the groan transpired into a strangled scream I tried hard to silence in fear of someone hearing me, but I was unable to hold it back well. The blood trickled down, completely soaking my fingers and making it harder to hold a steady grip on the fingernail. I ground my teeth together and pulled, one last time. "Ahgh- Ah!"

With my head hung down low enough to let the collar press slighty into my throat I breathed in shallow gasps, and I could taste the salt of my sweat having reached my lips. In my right hand I held my prize for what I had just done; having with a final jerk ripped of the nail from the seams, leaving only a little piece of the nail attached to the finger still. Between shaky intakes of air, the faint sound of my own laugh echoed ominously through the room. If someone could hear me now, they surely would think I was losing it, which might not have been far from the truth. A weird sense of elation and relief filled my chest. First step done.

My hand trembled as it held on to the small translucent shard, careful not to drop it, I let my free fingers feel around the armrest until I found the piece of metal which bound the chains to the chair. With the nail ready I reached towards one of the two screws. It was a bit of a struggle to still my shaking since it made it all the more harder to make the edge go into the dent of the screw, but after a few frustrating tries I finally succeeded. Tears started to form in my eyes as the screw loosened ever so slightly with the turn of the nail clenched tightly between my fingers. It might have been due to the thrill washing over me, but I barely felt the pain in my finger anymore. My shaky hand eagerly freed the screw, and in my excitement let it drop to the floor. A soft clang reverberated from below but I paid it no heed, instead I started on the next one. Repeating the same action three times, my hands were finally freed from their bonds. Well the shackles remained around my wrists, but with the chains separated from the blasted chair I had been confined to for days I felt freer than ever.

My hands frantically clawed at the blindfold and let it fall to the ground with an echoing thud as soon as it had been ripped off. I had tried to open my eyes too soon in my excitement. The light to my eyes which had been sheltered in a world of darkness, were as blinded in the light as before. Reflexively I shut my eyes as they started stinging. Even the light reaching through my eyelids felt too bright for my comfort, but it was a far gentler way to get used to it. My whole body was trembling and my chest felt tight. I told myself it was just the adrenaline rush affecting my body which caused this feeling. I could not be afraid of being able to see now, could I? Just because I had been robbed of it for a while. I swatted away the ridiculous thought.

Soon I dared to pry my eyes open, and blurry muddy colours entered my vision. Blinking a few times the colours turned into shapes and details took form, finally letting me see where I had been kept captured in my blind state. What met me was a rather long room, high ceiling yet narrow in width, resembling a corridor in appearance. To my fright I saw no door. If the room's layout had felt fairly claustrophobic before, the absence of a door made it scale to outright panic. I frantically turned left and right, my eyes searching desperately for any sort of exit. Then something from above caught my attention. There the door was, on a wooden ledge high up on my right side, completely out of reach. Close to the door laid a rope ladder collected in a heap. My initial panic dissipated as I observed the way out and it made perfect sense to me now that an exit would be needed since the bokoblins had been here previously, knowing they did not have their master's convenient ability to teleport into the room.

The problem of getting out still remained as it was placed too high for me, and the walls were too smooth to get enough foothold to climb. And then there was the chain around my neck. I sighed as I let my eyes wander along the chain, all the way to its end at the ceiling. I gaped and repeated the information in my head again. At the ceiling. At the ceiling it was attached to the freaking _ceiling_! I then furrowed my brows, thinking about what the part of it being _attached_ also meant. If I could climb up the chain and use it to swing over to the ledge, I would still be unable to leave the room if I could not unfasten the chain. On the other hand, if I climbed up and manually unhooked it from the wall I would not be able to swing my way toward the ledge. Besides, falling from that height as soon as the chain holding me up was out of the way would probably leave me with some broken bones.

A frustrated groan escaped my lips. Was there not anything else that I could do? Grimacing I watched the exit that was so close to me, yet so infuriatingly far away at the same time. When I was just about to turn away in irritation I saw something which caught my attention. A wall lantern, only a small distance from the door. I felt a small ray of hope as I watched the flickering light, now having decided on an escape plan. I gripped the chain and started climbing. It was no easy task since my body had taken its toll from Ghirahim's treatment of me, but I could feel my willpower alone strengthen my aching muscles, pushing them to the limit to heave my body up, bit by bit.

When I finally reached the ceiling I noted with relief that the construction of the part that was shackled to the wall was similar to what had bound my wrists. Luckily I had kept the small fingernail with me and I immediately started loosening the screw holding the chain. When one was gone, the metal groaned under the force of my weight pulling it down and I was afraid it was about to break and let me fall. It did not, but I did not want to linger because I knew it would not hold that much longer. Turning my body so that I was facing the wall lantern I started to unscrew the next and last one, cursing under my breath when the nail had gotten too soft from having been used on the others, but it became solid enough when I tried folding the nail. When it was almost free I abruptly stopped, just in time for the chain to finally cave in. As I fell I flung the end of the chains collected in my arm toward the lantern connected to the wall with as much force as I could muster, begging to the goddess Hylia and all things holy that it would hit the mark and not let me shatter my bones on the stone floor.

I was in the middle of steeling myself for the imminent pain halfway down to the floor when the chain jerked my fall to a stop, sending a tingling pain up my arms. My body swung toward the wall beneath the ledge and I held out my legs to soften the impact. Though my whole body was trembling from anxiety and the strain of holding my own weight for this long I started climbing up with no pause. When my hands reached the edge of the ledge I breathed out a pained moan. Despite my injured finger pressing agonizingly into the wooden board I refused to let go and held on with all my might. Groaning from the exertion I managed to heave my body up enough to get my arm over the edge and I practically dragged my body up the rest of the way.

For a minute I just lay there, gasping for breath, feeling the aftermath of all the tension in my body disappearing and welcoming exhaustion. No, no do not rest yet, my mind told me, and I rose to stand on shaky legs to my body's complaint. I loosened the end of the chain wrapped around the lantern and then walked toward the door, opening it. Glimpsing over my shoulder, I gave the room one last look. Looking down to where I not long before had been helplessly chained, I listened, listened to any type of sound which would haunt me, mock me just like it had before, but there was nothing. I was met with a deafening silence. Anger filled me as I tore my eyes away from the chair and the electrical device hovering over it and I turned my back to it all. Holding my breath I stepped outside and heard door lock shut behind me.

I was out.

* * *

><p>...<p>

**whelp Link is crazy. Pain is not hilarious, no matter what a certain taco chip may tell you. whoops wrong demon**

**hope you liked this chap, see you in the next one**

...

**please don't forget to review! it encourages me to write when I know what you guys think :) **


End file.
